Taking Chances
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Full summary inside, follows the story of IC up until Jane goes into the hotel bar the night before Luke's graduation, but she doesn't meet Jake. A Jane/Sam story, comments/reviews appreciated. Rated T for now but will change in time! xxxx
1. The Handsome Stranger

**Hey guys! Well, another new fic from me, despite my promise to myself that I wouldn't write anything new until I'd finished some of my outstanding ones but, for some reason, I can't seem to resist posting this!**

**This fic is a little different from everything else I've written, probably because I've never thought of attempting to write anything like this before but this was inspired by my only complaint about It's Complicated (some people'll know what I mean). **

**It's a Jane/Sam fic so please read and feel free to leave your comments :D**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

Taking Chances

**Summary: Ten years she's been divorced from her husband Jake and now, she's pretty much got her life back on track, but there's one thing missing. On the eve of her only son's graduation, a dinner for one turns into a dinner for two, which leads to something else entirely. In the cold light of day, will Jane regret her actions or will she take a chance upon the handsome stranger she encountered the night before?**

**Chapter One: The Handsome Stranger**

Jane wandered into the posh bar/restaurant on the top floor of the Park Regent, slightly deflated by the fact that her three kids had chosen not to join her for dinner that evening but was determined that that little setback was not going to spoil her evening. She was on her own in New York City and was determined to make the best of this situation; little did she know she wouldn't be on her own for very long…

She smiled politely at the host, _"hi. Adler. One,"_ she said to the host as she approached.

"_Hi. Your table's almost ready Mrs. Adler. Would you like to wait at the bar?"_ the host replied.

Jane nodded as she made a rather futile attempt to read the reservations list upside down, she had to know if she was going to have to put up with sharing the restaurant with her ex-husband, Jake and his second wife Agness. True, she and Jake had been divorced for ten years but she still struggled to be in the same room as the two of them and not feel a sense of animosity towards the two of them, particularly Agness, for bringing about the end of her and Jake's twenty-year marriage. Although, she knew it wasn't entirely her fault, she blamed Jake for the collapse of their marriage too and even, to a certain extent, herself. _"Sure,"_ she finally said, _"You don't happen to have another Adler coming in, do you? Adler for two?"_ she added, unable to stifle her curiosity.

The host looked down at the reservations list, perusing for the name. "No…You're our only Adler this evening," he finally replied.

Jane inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, now she could REALLY enjoy her evening without being bothered by the presence of either Jake or Agness. "Thanks," she smiled at the host.

Jane wandered towards the bar and was about to take a seat when, all of a sudden, she felt something, she felt like there was someone staring at her, watching her every move, she already knew that Jake hadn't reserved a table for himself and Agness that evening so she wondered, who could it possibly be? There was only one way to find out.

She sat herself down on the stool, settling herself on her perch before turning her head, her gaze locked with his and immediately, her body froze and her heart began to race. Jane had never ever met this man before but she couldn't help the way her body reacted to the intense gaze that he had lavished upon her, she hadn't felt this way in so long, it was almost liberating for her to sit there and allow him to continue looking at her like he was. For several moments, they just stared at each other, neither wanting to break the searing gaze that they were currently sharing. All too soon though, he broke it and Jane sighed to herself as she turned to face the bartender, who had watched the silent exchange between the two strangers with mild amusement, "what?" she questioned, seeing the look of amusement on his face, " can I get a Tanqueray Martini very dry with a twist?" she added.

"Let me get that for you," a voice murmured from behind her.

Jane turned to face the owner of the voice and smiled, knowing that he was the same guy that had been staring at her barely moments before, he'd finally made his away over to her. "OK thanks," Jane said to the handsome stranger, "but you really don't have to."

The handsome stranger pulled out the free bar stool and sat himself down beside her, "when I want to buy a beautiful lady a drink, I will do just that," he replied.

Jane smiled at the stranger, touched by his generosity, he smiled back at her and silence descended between the two. The bartender brought over Jane's martini and set it down upon the bar top, she smiled, thanking the bartender before he bustled off to serve the two younger women sat next to her. "You know what?" Jane questioned, "I don't know your name," she finished, feeling slightly embarrassed that she'd allowed this total stranger to buy her a drink and yet, she didn't even know his name.

"The name's Carmichael, Sam Carmichael," he replied, smiling warmly in her direction, Jane didn't know what it was about him but felt some inexplicable force drawing her towards him, yet they'd barely known each other ten minutes, she had no idea how it could be possible.

"I'm Jane. Adler," she replied, "it's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Sam said as he gingerly rested his hand on top of hers, which was resting upon the bar top.

Neither of them had prepared themselves for the intense sensation they would experience as their skin made contact for the first time, there was something there, a spark between them, something simmering underneath the surface, it seemed almost unreal to both of them that they seemed to have formed this immediate connection, a connection that would have consequences later in the evening, they just didn't know that yet…

"Mrs Adler?" the host interrupted them, "your table's ready for you."

Jane smiled at the host, "thanks," she replied.

Sam smiled in her direction before he spoke once more, "do you want some company Jane?" he questioned, "can't be nice eating alone in a place like this."

Jane looked at him, obviously giving his offer due consideration, "I'd like that very much," she finally said.

Sam turned to the host, "can we eat here?" he questioned gesturing towards the bar, where the two of them were currently still sitting.

"Course," the host nodded and smiled at the two of them before leaving them to it once again.

"So…" Sam trailed off, "what is it that you do?"

"I've own and run my own bakery and restaurant back home in Santa Barbara," she replied, lifting the glass of martini to her lips and taking a sip.

"What brings you to New York then?"

"My son, Luke, is graduating tomorrow so me, his dad, sisters and my eldest daughter's fiancé have come to watch him," Jane said, her face lighting up as she spoke to him about her family.

Sam saw her face light up with the mention of her children and he smiled, speaking about his two boys, Jonathan and Lee, had the same effect on him too, he as so proud of his two boys and, despite the fact that he'd known this woman for less than an hour, he knew she felt the same about hers too. "You must be proud," he commented.

"I am," Jane replied, "he's the last one now, my two daughters, Gabby and Lauren, have been there, done that."

"Is Luke's dad still in the picture?" Sam questioned, not really sure why he asked.

Jane gave him a sideways glance, wondering what he was trying to imply, "it's complicated," she started, "me and Luke's dad, Jake, have been divorced for ten years, he's still involved with the kid's lives, just not mine, and I'm happy with it that way."

"I'm sorry," Sam apologised, "I don't want you to think that I was digging for information."

"I don't, I was just a bit surprised that you asked the question, that's all," Jane replied, she still wasn't sure why he had asked that question, maybe it had something to do with the underlying connection they'd felt when her hand had been briefly enclosed in his, a connection that she felt sure he'd felt as much as she had.

They'd barely known each other half an hour and yet, here she was, sharing details of her personal life with him, she never usually did this but then again, she hardly ever invited attention from anyone of the opposite sex yet, that as what she was doing right now, whether this would turn into anything more superficial was anybody's guess. "I know what its like to be divorced, you know," Sam finally said.

"You are too?" Jane questioned, Sam nodded towards her, "I hope you don't mind me asking but how come?"

"It's a long story," Sam replied.

"I've got all evening," Jane said, referring of course to the fact that he'd offered to keep her company over dinner.

"I fell in love with somebody else," Sam replied, Jane looked at him, slightly shocked but didn't comment, allowing him to continue, "a couple of weeks before our wedding, I packed up my stuff and went away to Greece for a bit, I just wanted a break, everything was getting on top of me and I just wanted some time to myself. While I was there, I fell in love with another woman I had a brief relationship with, it finished when she discovered I was already engaged and she dumped me. I came back here, called off my engagement and went back to Greece for her, needless to say, we didn't get back together, she'd already moved on from me so I went back, begged for a second chance and the wedding went ahead as planned, we ended up divorcing ten years ago."

Jane still stared at him, still slightly unsure as to how to react, "my God," she finally said, "that's tough," she added, "so…you and this girl? There's no chance of you…." she finished, trailing off in the hope Sam would get what she meant.

Luckily for her, he did and Sam shook his head, "this was over twenty years ago Jane, I burnt my bridges with her and I don't she'd ever allow me an opportunity to fix them, too much time has past since we were together and besides, I don't need her when I'm sitting next to such a beautiful woman right now."

Jane blushed and dipped her head, hiding her face from his view. Sam reached towards her and hooked a finger underneath her chin, lifting and turning her face so that she was looking directly at him, "you're beautiful Jane," he said, "don't let anyone tell you different because its true."

They gazed at each other for several moments, neither willing to look away, his gaze soon slipped from hers and edged downwards to her lips, yes, they had only met that evening but still, he felt an insurmountable urge to feel her lips against his, wanting to feel them against his as they kissed, their first kiss. In his mind, he tried to imagine what their first kiss would be like, he smiled to himself as images of how their first kiss would occur sprung to mind. He was only roused from his trance by the sound of Jane's voice, "Sam!" she said to him, trying to get his attention.

"Sorry Jane," he apologised, "did you say something?"

"I just asked if you wanted another drink that's all,"

Sam smiled at her, "yeah, I would, I'll have whatever you're having," he said.

Jane smiled back at him before turning to the bartender and ordering two glasses of red wine, the bartender smiled at her before turning away to open up a new bottle, he poured the red liquid into two glasses before setting them down upon the bar top. Jane and Sam said their thanks before taking a sip from each of their glasses, "so come on then Sam, what is it that you do?" she asked.

"Me?" Sam questioned, "I'm an architect, I've got my own firm here in New York."

"Really?" Jane exclaimed, "that's amazing. Actually, I'm having an addition built to my house, nothing's set in stone yet, my architect brought over the blueprints a couple of days ago, its looking good, I've been thinking about this addition for so long and its taken me ten years to finally decide to go ahead with it."

Sam smiled at her, "I reckon I'll have to come and see this addition when its all finished," he said.

"I think so," Jane murmured softly, he certainly couldn't mistake the level of suggestion in her voice as she spoke, it sent shivers down his spine and his heart into overdrive, could it possibly be?

Could he possibly be falling in love?

* * *

The hours crept by slowly and the bar gradually became more and more crowded as the evening drew on, Jane and Sam had finally got around to eating but were still drinking and as a result, they were slowly getting tipsier and tipsier. As they consumed more and more of the alcoholic beverages the bar had to offer, they edged closer and closer to each other, neither making the effort to push the other way, the drink may have been a bad thing but it had lowered their inhibitions, anything could happen now and they both knew it, neither had the power to stop it, as they were both as drunk as each other. After they'd finished their meals, they moved onto the brandy, neither of them in any rush to call it a night, they were both enjoying the company of the other, they both drunk their brandies, their gazes occasionally locking as they drank, exchanging smiles everytime their gazes locked, silently thanking whoever it was that had decided that they were going to meet that evening.

The DJ soon started playing the music for the late-night revellers and soon enough the couples piled onto the dance-floor. By now, both Sam and Jane had finished their brandies and spun around to observe the scene before them, their gazes caught once again. "Do you fancy it?" Sam questioned, struggling to keep the longing for her out of his voice, "a dance I mean," he added, not wanting to give her the wrong impression.

Jane looked at him, a slight smile crossing her lips as she gave his suggestion some thought. "I'd never usually do this but…yeah," she replied, her speech slightly slurred as a result of the alcohol she'd consumed.

Sam grinned at her as he got off his chair and offered her his hand, she slid elegantly off her barstool and took his hand. Once again, they both felt it, the warm tingling sensation as their skin touched again, the spark was still there, if anything, it had grown in intensity with every hour they'd spent together that evening. Sam manoeuvred the two of them through the throng and once they'd found enough space, they were dancing around each other, their gazes staying locked, no inhibitions at all, the fact that they were both tipsy helped that immensely. The song soon finished and they stopped moving their gazes still locked, Sam stepped closer to Jane, pulling her closer to him as the next song began to play, a slow number, they continued to dance around each other, slowly, their gazes still locked, Jane stopped, "you know what Sam?" she questioned, her speech still slurred, "I think I'd like to get to know you a bit better," she added, lowering her voice so only that he could hear, so clearly laced with suggestion.

He looked down at her, smiling slightly at what she'd said, "I would too," he murmured back.

Jane smiled at him as he leant towards her and that was when it happened, when Sam Carmichael kissed Jane Adler for the first time…

* * *

**Comments please! If you want to read more, you know what to do ;)**

**xxxx**


	2. Everything After Midnight

**Hey guys! Well, I'm back and armed with an update, I'm so so so sorry its taken me so long to get this up. I know its been two months since I posted the first chapter but work has been unbelievably hectic these past couple of months, one of my managers has been off sick since Christmas so we've all been chipping in with overtime to cover her shifts until she's back and, as a result, I haven't really had much time for anything else!**

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, I really do appreciate each and every one of them and, rest assured guys, I will be carrying on with this, no matter how long it takes me to write the chapters, I am continuing :D**

**The dedication of this chapter is split four ways: To my Beloved Twin, Laura, for beta-ing it for me and ensuring that this wasn't a load of rubbish, To my Dynamos, Karola and Mel, for allowing me to shamelessly tease them with my quotes from this chapter, hope you both like the whole thing and finally, to everyone who's read and commented, this update's for you guys!**

**Love you all :D**

**Gem **

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Everything After Midnight**

Sam's lips pressed themselves to Jane's and she didn't refuse his advances, on the contrary, she welcomed it, that first kiss was everything she'd thought it could be, soft, gentle, tender, with just enough passion to make her crave more from him. At various points during the evening, usually during a lull in the conversation between herself and Sam, she'd found herself wondering what it would feel like to kiss him, how it would feel to have his lips pressed to hers, this wasn't like her at all but her feelings were totally beyond her control, there was something about him, something that made her want to be wild, loose and sexy, she couldn't control her longing for him, she wanted him so badly, she had done for most of the evening but yet, after the inevitable morning after, they'd have to part ways and Jane didn't want that, for years she'd steered clear of men thinking that they were all going to turn out like Jake and not allowed herself to become too involved with anyone. Now, she was so close to becoming involved with Sam, it seemed strangely ironic that the one guy she'd gotten close to just happened to be the guy whom, after tomorrow, she doubted she'd ever see again, Jane had no idea where this would lead so for now, she decided to go with the flow, just allow the rest of the evening to take her where it would. Sam's kiss remained soft and tender against her own as he waited patiently, waited for her response, Jane allowed her thoughts to evaporate into the back of her mind, resolving to deal with them tomorrow, tonight it was about her and Sam, as well as the magical path they were all set to tread as the night steadily wore on.

All of a sudden, Sam pulled away. Jane looked up at him, slightly surprised that he'd broken their kiss, once again, their gazes locked and he smiled at her, "are you sure you want this Jane? Because you don't, then we have to stop this now, before we cross the line," he told her.

He was so sweet, putting her feelings before his own, Jane felt almost overwhelmed by his sensitivity and selflessness. She smiled back, "I do want this Sam," Jane replied, "it's just…" she trailed off, not wanting to mention the thoughts that had plagued her mind, for fear of making it sound like this would be something she'd want to forget in the morning, far from it, this encounter she'd cherish forever, even if it was only one night, "never mind," she finally said, "I want you Sam," she finished.

Sam grinned broadly at her, "I'm sorry," he replied, "I just…" he trailed off suddenly, as he was silenced.

Jane put a finger to his lips, silencing him, "don't ever apologise for being for being so selfless and lovely, OK?"

Sam nodded in her direction, they were both drunk and because of that, their inhibitions had completely flown out of the window. However, the same thought still lingered at the back of both their minds, what would happen the next morning? Both Jane and Sam knew that their encounter that evening could turn out one of two ways, they'd either turn out to be really happy together, not regretting a things or they'd end up regretting their actions and that would only serve to wreck any chance of a relationship developing between the pair, neither wanted that. Sam especially didn't want that to happen, he wanted to get to know this intriguing woman, whatever the cost. Whether she'd let him or not was another thing entirely…

Jane smiled up at him, draping her arms around his shoulders, once again, their gazes locked. She inched closer and closer to him, her lips inching closer to his until they met once more in a kiss, a kiss which caused them to cross the line, one kiss could've easily been deemed a mistake but two, it would be a lot harder to declare a mistake, the intention was there, and they both wanted it to happen, they'd told each other as much. That third kiss, instigated by Jane, cast aside any doubts that may have lingered in either of their minds, she'd seen to that. Her lips pressed themselves softly to his, parting slightly as she kissed him, the tip of her tongue slowly tracing the outline of his lips, attempting to entice him, needless to say, it worked!

As they stood there, still in the middle of the dance-floor, lips pressed together, they felt like it was just the two of them, despite the bar being crowded. As Jane gently nibbled upon his bottom lip, Sam felt the shivers of excitement travel the length of his body and he knew, he had to kiss her now, properly. Her teeth continued nibbling at his bottom lip, silently pleading for the access that, by now, she was craving. Sam soon caved in, her kisses were so enticing against his own lips that it seemed almost impossible for him to resist her any longer. He finally parted his lips for her inquisitive tongue and it gleefully entered the newly discovered territory. Jane's tongue soon met his and they intertwined, commencing a passionate battle as together, they moved further and further along the path they had chosen to tread that evening, it was as though this path had been set out for them, from the moment they had first set eyes on each other, they were simply following their hearts. As their kiss intensified in passion, hands went everywhere. Sam's hands moved from her waist and slowly up her body, caressing every curve that he passed, committing everything to memory as Jane threaded her fingers through his hair, forcing him closer to her, moaning softly into his mouth as he touched her. Jane's hands clenched themselves in his hair, urging him further forward and of course, he didn't need a second invitation as his hands slid back downwards, towards her waist, Jane knew where he would soon be heading so reluctantly, she broke their heated exchange of kisses. "oh God Sam," she gasped breathlessly, "I want you soooo badly," she added.

"But?" Sam questioned, sensing that somewhere, there was going to be one.

Jane looked at him, smiling slightly, they'd only known each other a few hours but it felt like so much longer, "but…" she finally replied, trailing off, unsure of how to phrase her next statement, "not here," she added, "take me back to your," she finished, hoping that Sam would take more notice of her last remark than the one before.

Sam grinned downwards at her, "are you sure you want this?" he questioned, he knew he had asked that question in several forms during the last ten minutes or so, he just knew he had to make sure this was what she wanted, he didn't want Jane accusing him of taking advantage of her the next morning.

Jane nodded leaning closer to him and pressing a soft gentle kiss to his lips as she did so, "I'm sure OK?" she replied, "I want us, I want to see what we could be like…together."

Sam grinned at her, leaning towards her as he did so, his lips moving perilously close to her ear before murmuring, "me too," into it, only for her to hear.

If Jane hadn't already surrendered herself to him by now, she felt certain that his sexy, suave, seductive voice in her ear would've been the unravelling of any self-control she possessed. Her hand subconsciously trailed downwards, down his back until it came to rest upon his waist. Slowly, her hand moved once again, seeking out one of his own. Soon enough, her hand found his and grasped it in hers, their gazes locked for the umpteenth time that evening and they smiled at each other once more, "let's get out of here," Jane whispered to him, giggling lightly as the alcohol continued to coarse through her system, making her evermore giddy as the thoughts of what she'd experience with Sam tonight raced through her mind.

Sam nodded and he slowly began to manoeuvre himself and Jane through the crowds of people still lingering upon the dance floor, dancing to the latest tunes. She retrieved her purse from the bar top before following Sam out of the bar.

* * *

Once Jane and Sam were stood in the hotel foyer, they looked at each other and she started giggling, leaning against him for support, "are you going to take me back to yours or not?" Jane questioned, giggling lightly as she spoke, the alcohol still enflaming her senses, causing the crumbling of all the inhibitions that she'd normally have had in a situation like this.

Sam grinned at Jane's drunken manner, thinking better of asking her again, he knew what her answer would be. His was the same, yes, yes, a million times, yes! Neither of them had done it before, but neither of them could stop it from happening. The chemistry they'd both felt when they had first set eyes upon each other had been undeniable, they both knew that denying their obvious attraction to one another was a futile exercise, pointless, they'd have to give in sooner or later, it wasn't the most perfect of situations but nonetheless, they were here, maybe they were taking things too fast but right now, neither of them cared, they were drunk and they wanted each other so badly, they didn't care for taking things slowly. "I guess I'd better," he replied.

Jane nodded her head eagerly towards him as together, they made their way towards the hotel doors, into the night.

* * *

The walk from the Park Regent to Sam's penthouse in downtown Manhattan, Tribeca to be precise, took a lot longer than he had anticipated, probably because they found themselves having to stop at intervals for a quick kiss, that coupled with the fact that the two of them struggled to walk in a straight line because of all the alcohol they'd consumed ensured that it was late before the two of them finally stumbled through his apartment door, after Sam had spent a good five minutes fumbling about as he attempted to unlock the door. Once himself and Jane had finally made it inside, he closed the door behind the two of them and it locked, ensuring that the two of them would remain undisturbed for the rest of the evening. She looked around the apartment, in awe at what she was seeing, the décor was fairly minimalist, which surprised Jane slightly, she had expected something a lot more lavish than what he had, given his profession and the fact that he seemed a fairly wealthy man, he must've been to afford a place like this. The plasma screen TV mounted upon the wall was the only thing of any luxury that Jane noticed, the rest of it was fairly inconspicuous, if there was anything else of value, she hadn't noticed. Jane wandered towards the floor to ceiling windows, which provided the picture perfect view of the Hudson River by night. "This place is amazing," she breathed.

Sam nodded as he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. He leant downwards and pressed a soft kiss to her neck, she tilted her head back further, allowing him more access, he lifted his head from her neck, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek before he spoke, "it is beautiful yes," he agreed, "but not as beautiful as you," he added.

Jane giggled at his statement, her drunken manner once again slipping to the surface, "you're such a flatterer Sam," she replied.

"It's true Jane, it seems to me like you've never been properly appreciated before, I think you need someone who's going to appreciate you for who you are," Sam murmured to her.

Jane turned her head slightly to face him, "and who might that be?" she questioned, smirking slightly as she did so.

Sam smiled back, "that wouldn't be for me to say," he replied, "do you wanna see the rest of the apartment?" he added, changing the subject.

Jane nodded, "I would," she said.

Sam slowly unfurled his arms from around her waist before stepping away slightly and immediately, she missed the contact, she couldn't remember the last time she had felt like that about a bloke, Jane turned around and watched as Sam took his shoes off, his bare feet sinking into the carpet once he'd done that. She followed suit, removing her heels and leaving them beside the window, forgotten. Sam grasped her hand in his before leading her away from the windows and back through the living room. Jane deposited her purse upon the glass coffee table in the living room before they made his way through the apartment until they stopped, by now, they were at the back of his apartment and Sam briefly let go of her hand so he could slide the door open. Once he'd done that, he took her hand once again and led her inside, the sight that met Jane's eyes took her breath away, the full-length swimming pool looked simply gorgeous, the water looked so serene, placid, like it was back at home in Santa Barbara, all of a sudden, a thought crossed her mind and Jane couldn't help but smirk to herself as the sight before her eyes conjured up the most sensual of images, her and Sam, in the pool, together. She carefully removed her hand from his grip before moving behind him, getting ready to make her move. After a few moments of silence, Sam spoke, "do you like it Jane?" he questioned, glancing sideways at where she had been standing, only to find that she was no longer there, "Jane?" he called, "Jane! Where are you?" he finished.

All of a sudden, he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and push him towards the edge of the pool, Jane's grip around his waist loosened as he got closer to the edge, slackening completely when he fell in. She could see that her prank had taken him completely by surprise and as she sat herself down near the pool's edge, he finally came to the surface, running his hands through his now soaking wet hair. Jane's gaze couldn't help but slip downwards, checking him out, his shirt was now sticking to his body and Jane couldn't help but notice things about him that had completely passed her by earlier on in the evening, maybe that was because his stature beneath the smart clothes wasn't as apparent to her then as it was now, "that wasn't very nice was it Jane?" he questioned, "I think I might have to punish you for that."

She smirked at him, "punish away baby, I'm ready for it," she challenged him, leaning closer to him as she spoke.

Without any warning, Sam reached for her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into the water with him, Jane squealed as she, like Sam, fell into the water. After several moments, she joined Sam at the surface, her hair soaked, make up everywhere but to Sam, she still looked beautiful. Jane glanced down briefly at her clothes before Sam backed her against the edge, his hands positioned either side of her against the pool's edge, "you see? You shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it yourself," he whispered triumphantly to her.

Jane gasped as she felt his breath tickling the skin that covered her cheekbone, his breath made her skin tingle, she glanced back downwards at his chest, biting her bottom lip seductively as she did so. Sam had noticed her breathing getting heavier, her chest rising and falling at more regular intervals, she was excited by this, as was he, his stiffening erection inside his trousers and boxers was enough to make him realise that. Neither of them could take this intense form of teasing for much longer, something had to be done about it, and soon. It was as though she'd read his mind because no sooner had that thought crossed her mind, Jane decided to make the first move, she flung her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her lips fervently to his own, he didn't resist, couldn't resist, his tongue flicked out, meeting her lips and tracing their outline as she parted them, allowing his tongue inside to gently probe the territory it had just gained access to. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist as their passionate battle of tonsil hockey continued, his hands soon found the belt that she had accessorised her ensemble with and set about undoing it, Jane didn't even attempt to bat his hands away, she wanted this so badly, she'd been craving this all evening, so desperately and now, she was going to get her reward, or punishment as Sam had called it. He soon had the belt undone and pulled it away from her body, leaving it resting at the pool's edge. Their lips remained connected, exploring every inch of the territory they'd claimed as their own as his hands sunk beneath the surface once again, this time for Jane's top, his hands grasped at the hem and slowly began to slide the top, along with the camisole beneath up her body. She moaned delightedly into their kiss as she felt his masculine hands against her stomach, sending bolts of electricity through to every nerve-ending in her body. Both garments were completely soaked through and because of that, the material seemed to stick to her body, reluctant to shift from it seemingly comfortable position wrapped around her body, nevertheless, Sam persevered, he wanted rid of these garments so desperately, so that he could lavish her naked body with all the attention he believed she deserved. His perseverance soon paid off as the top and camisole slowly unpeeled themselves from her body, thus allowing Sam to push them further upwards, ready for his removal. Jane gasped once more into the kiss as his hands brushed lightly over her breasts as they travelled further upwards, bringing her top and camisole with him. Soon enough, Sam was forced to break their passionate exchange, much against his will but he knew it had to be done to remove the first two obstacles in his way. When he broke the kiss, Jane unfurled her arms from around his neck, cupping his face in her hands, "why did you stop?" she questioned, "don't you want this anymore?" she added, pouting her lips to emphasise her slight annoyance.

Sam nodded his head, pressing a single, solitary kiss to her lips as he did so, "I do still want this Jane, I promise you. I just couldn't keep kissing you and do this…" he trailed off as he gently grasped her wrists and removed her hands from his face so that he could carry out his action.

He lifted Jane's top and camisole over her head and threw both garments behind her, joining her belt upon the flooring at the edge of the pool. Their gazes locked once more, Jane breaking it briefly to glance downwards at her near-naked top half, once again, she pouted at him, "this isn't fair you know," she pointed out.

"What isn't?" Sam asked, his forehead crinkling up in confusion.

"This," she gestured to herself and then to him, "you're still fully dressed, it's not on."

Sam smirked playfully at her and leant closer to her, his lips edging closer and closer to her ear, gently nibbling her earlobe with his teeth, causing a gasp to once again emanate from her lips, her eyelids fluttered closed, surrendering herself completely to this whole experience, this encounter with him, Jane arched her back towards him, smirking to herself as she felt the evidence of his obvious arousal for her pressing hard against her thigh, he wanted her so badly, that much was obvious. Sam smiled into her skin, if he could cause this reaction just be caressing her skin with his soft and gentle lips, their final act was going to be out of this world, something that the two of them had never truly experienced before with any of their previous, this encounter would be sacred to the two of them, something to share with only each other, something that no-one could or would ever share in. "If you think its so unfair," Sam whispered seductively into her ear, "why don't you do something about it?"

Jane's eyes opened once again as he pulled away, causing their gazes to lock once more, a smirked spread itself across her beautiful face, she glanced downwards at him, his shirt, like her top and camisole, were completely soaked and therefore, sticking to his body, emphasising things that she'd scarcely noticed beforehand, having now seen part of the package this gorgeous guy had to offer her, she wanted to see everything, she wanted to explore every single inch of his body, to see what else he had to offer her, whatever he had, in her current state, she would be more than happy to receive, "you know what?" she murmured seductively, "I might just have to do that," she added, catching his gaze and winking at him.

Jane wrapped her arms back around his neck and pressed her lips softly to his once again, he didn't refuse her advances, didn't want to either. Her hands sought the collar of his shirt and slowly pulled away from the kiss. Sam looked at her, slightly confused; his confusion wasn't allayed by mysterious look in her eyes and the sexy smile that lit up her face. Jane leant back towards him, her lips edging back towards him, soon enough, her lips pressed themselves to his jaw line, and he gasped at the sensation of feeling her soft, delicate lips pressing sensual, gentle kisses to his skin. Jane smiled as she heard his gasps of pleasure, delighted that just her kisses could cause such a reaction. Her hands slowly slid from his shirt collar and down to the buttons. Her lips soon left his jawline and made their way down his neck, pressing a trail of bruising kisses down it, gently nibbling at the skin that she passed, once again, Sam gasped as her lips caressed his skin, setting off a chain reaction of emotions inside of him, making him only too aware of how badly he wanted her, his erection was getting evermore uncomfortable as he became more and more turned on by her actions. Finally, Jane began to undo the buttons upon his shirt, slowly, torturously, her lips following soon after, pressing kisses to every inch of his wet chest as she undone the buttons and then set about peeling the material away from his body. Once she'd done that, Jane slid the garment down his arms, with some difficulty as it kept sticking to his wet skin, once she'd finally fully removed the garment, she threw it over her shoulder, not caring where it landed. Her lips returned to his chest, pressing more kisses to it and his chest hairs tickled her nose, she giggled lightly at the sensation before her lips darted across to his nipples, she smirked into his skin at the thought of what she was about to do to him. Her lips closed in on one nipple, taking the bud into her mouth, gently flicking her tongue across it and suckling it, causing another wave of desire to shoot through his body, straight down to his manhood, Jane could feel his aching erection pressing into her body and did nothing about it, she simply smirked naughtily into his chest as she swapped around, repeating her ministrations on his other nipple. When she finally pulled away from his chest, her gaze caught his and as they did, he couldn't miss the seductive smile that remained upon her face, "tease!" he murmured softly on her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist.

Jane couldn't wipe the smile off her face, "takes one to know one," she replied, equally as quietly. Sam smiled at her before lifting her out of the swimming pool and setting her down on the edge, her feet still dangling in the water, "what was that for?" she questioned.

He looked at her and smiled slightly before lifting himself out of the pool, sitting himself down next to her, "there's just some things neither of us will be able to remove if we're both still in the water," he said to her, gazing downwards at his soaked trousers and then allowing it to dart across to hers.

Jane glanced sideways at him, nodding her head. Sam stood up and held out his hand to her, she took it and allowed herself to be pulled up by him. As she got to her feet, she stumbled slightly against him, wrapping her arms around him to steady herself, clearly the alcohol in her system was still addling her senses, his finger hooked itself underneath her chin, almost like it had done earlier in the evening, and lifted it so their gazes were locked once again, his lips edged closer to hers and soon enough, they were locked in a kiss once again, their tongues fighting for dominance in the mouth of the other, his arms found their way down her body and wrapped themselves around her waist, bringing her closer, she of course didn't pull away from his embrace, she welcomed it, she felt so safe wrapped in those strong, muscular arms of his, it was like his arms enclosed her in a protective bubble and while he was there, nothing or no-one could get at her. She was amazed by the sheer depth and strength of her feelings for this man already, and yet they'd only met a few hours ago, it seemed incredible to her that such strong feelings could materialise so soon. She wasn't so sure if her feelings for Jake when they had first met had come to light this soon after their first meeting, it was so long ago, she could barely recall it, she closed her eyes, sighing into his kiss, she shouldn't be thinking of him tonight of all nights, tonight was about her Sam, the two of them embarking upon this voyage of discovery into the unknown, the depths of which neither of travelled into for so long. Jane soon snapped out of her thoughts as she felt Sam's hands once again travelled up her body, towards her tan coloured bra, she smiled into the kiss, wondering why he hadn't thought to remove it before, she wasn't overly bothered though, he was removing it now, that was all she wanted. Sam's hands crept round her back, feeling around for the clasp upon her bra, his dexterous fingers soon found what they were looking her, the material was sticking to her body, making it all the more difficult for Sam to remove, he persisted though, his thumb and forefinger rolling around underneath the material to unpeel it from her body. Finally, his fingers unclasped the offending garment and slowly began to peel it away from her body, Sam reluctantly broke their kiss not long after, it was necessary for him to remove this garment from her, once he'd done that and discarded it on the floor, his gaze inevitably left hers and slipped slightly downwards, gaping at the sight of her full and pert breasts in all their glory. Under normal circumstances, this would've been the moment where Jane got all shy about showing off her body but tonight was not one of those occasions, she was drunk, no inhibitions, she was wild and loose, if only just for tonight. Their lips regained the contact they had held not long ago as his hands travelled back southwards, towards her waist once more, reaching for the button and zip upon her trousers. Sam fumbled about for a few moments with the button but finally managed to undo it, mush to his relief, his deft fingers soon found the zip and slowly, painstakingly slowly, began to lower it. Once he'd lowered the zip as far as it would go, his lips curved upwards into a smile against hers, his hands grasping at the material, slowly but surely taking them down. The black material soon pooled at Jane's feet and this time, it was her that reluctantly broke their kiss so that she could kick the trousers away, their gazes locked yet again as he admired her gorgeous figure, Jane, stood before him now in nothing but her black lace knickers, smirking seductively up at him. She stepped back towards him, resting her hands upon his hips, moving them slowly to the front of his trousers as she leant in closer, her breath tickling his cheek. Sam closed his eyes as the delightful sensation washed over him, she smiled at his reaction as her hands reached for the button and zip upon his trousers, undoing and unzipping as fast as her slightly uncoordinated fingers would allow. Soon enough, Sam's trousers had been discarded along with Jane's. Her fingers moved over the front of his boxers, smirking as her fingers came into contact with his stiff erection, still concealed underneath the material. "You want me sooo badly, don't you Sam?" Jane murmured seductively into his ear. Sam looked at her and nodded his head, unable to speak, she had such a power over him already, and yet, they hadn't known each for that long, she smirked triumphantly at him, "I thought as much," she finally added, raising her eyebrows as she did so.

Subconsciously, they gravitated back towards one another, their lips meeting once again and causing them both to be swept up in a wave of passion, once again, hands moved frantically about the body of the other as they scrabbled about, desperately seeking out the final barriers that they so badly wanted rid of, so that they could truly indulge in each other. To the two of them, it felt like this had been brewing the whole evening, it had just taken them a while to act upon the seemingly mutual attraction that they shared. Sam's hands finally grasped at the lace of her knickers and slowly began to lower them, exposing her completely to him for the first time. It turned him on even more as he lowered the final garment further, knowing that she was completely naked before him. Jane's hands soon found the waistband of his boxers and jerked them downwards, exposing him to her, she couldn't help but break their kiss once more, her gaze inevitably slipped downwards, towards his manhood, "oh my," she gasped, then giggled as she rested her head against his shoulder, "take me now Sam…please," she added, looking up at him, her eyes now dark with lust and longing for him.

Sam's eyes were the same, dark pools of lust and desire, just waiting for the moment that would succeed in satisfying them both, it seemed it was finally here, after so much teasing and tantalising, this was it, the moment they'd waited for all evening, he nodded his head, "it would be a pleasure Jane, you know that," Sam replied.

She melted instantaneously into his arms, she just couldn't help it, he had such a way with her, she was completely hot for him, and he for her. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and Sam wrapped his around her waist, his hands reaching downwards to cup her buttocks before lifting her off the ground, she squealed in delight and wrapped her legs around his waist, causing his erection to brush tantalisingly against her entrance, not entering her completely just yet though. Sam walked, with great purpose, back towards the edge of the pool's edge and set Jane back down on the ground, causing her to unfurl her legs from around his waist, she looked at him, slightly confused as to why he'd put her down, she was enjoying the close contact that they had briefly held just then, the closest they had been, as yet. Sam sat himself at the pool's edge, dangling his feet in the water. His gaze lifted to meet hers soon enough, Jane followed his lead and sat herself down beside him. Before she had time to get comfortable, Sam slid into the inviting water and turned to face her, "you going to join me?" he questioned, smiling slightly towards her.

Jane gazed down at him and smiled back, nodding her head as she did so, he grinned broadly as he watched her slide elegantly into the water in front of him. Sam soon approached her, backing her into the wall, she had no way of escape now he'd enclosed her, she didn't really want to escape this anyway, they'd been building up to this all evening and now the moment was here, she wanted it so badly, the pain between her legs and in the pit of her stomach had been growing in intensity throughout the evening, she needed that release so badly now, he was here to give it to her. "Are you sure you still want this Jane?" Sam asked her, he just needed to hear it one last time, one final reassurance that she wouldn't accuse him of taking advantage in the morning, when the inevitable 'morning after' feelings set in.

Jane looked at him, once again touched by his sensitivity and selflessness, knowing that he was prepared to put her feelings above his own made her feel so special, no-one else had ever made her feel like that, not even Jake, even in the early years of their marriage. She cupped his face in her hands and drew it closer to her own, pressing her lips ardently to his, kissing him passionately before pulling away, gasping for breath. "I'm sure Sam," she replied, "so can you please stop talking and just take me now…please?" she added, begging him to give her what she so desperately craved.

Sam nodded, "my pleasure," he whispered.

Jane grinned at him as one of his hands rested upon her waist, underneath the water, while the other one reached for his erection, grasping it in his hand as he guided himself, tantalisingly slowly towards her entrance, finally, after what seemed nothing short of eternity to Jane, he entered her, she let out the most gorgeous of moans as he filled her completely and that only spurred on him, wanting to please her even more. For several moments, he stayed completely still within her, allowing her the time to get used to the presence of his manhood inside her. Eventually, Sam began to thrust in and out of her, Jane gasped as he pulled almost all the way out before moving back inside her, repeating the process over and over again, albeit rather slowly. Jane met every single one of his thrusts with a buck of her hips, causing her back to hit the wall everytime. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing her lips to crash down onto his, he gratefully accepted them, kissing her passionately as he continued to move in and out of her welcoming lower body. Jane wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, allowing him to penetrate her deeper, Sam of course, delighted in discovering new territory and took this as his cue to pound into her harder, which he did.

Their movements continued to gather in pace, their bodies writhing against each other, working the other slowly, edging closer and closer to the abyss that they both so desperately wanted to topple. Sam reluctantly broke their searing exchange of kisses and Jane moaned out loud as she did so, partly in annoyance because he'd broken the kiss but also, partly in pleasure as he moved within her. His lips soon made contact with her neck and she shuddered with delight against him, biting her lip to stop yet another moan from emanating. Sam smiled into her skin as he felt her body juddering against his own, his skill at this art was so immense that he was able to carry on thrusting in and out of her while his lips caressed her neck with soft, sensual kisses. His lips soon descended, caressing the length of her neck with his gentle kisses. Sam lifted his head and their lips connected once again as once more as he rocked faster and harder against her, bringing them both ever closer to the final mind-blowing release that was coming to both of them very soon. With her arms still locked around his neck and her legs around his waist, he was sure she would be safe and soon enough, one hand moved from where it had been lingering upon her waist and moulded to her breast, she gasped out loud as she felt it, his hand moulded to it perfectly, as though he was the only one who was meant to such her in this way, it gave him such a thrill to feel her damp skin against his hand. Soon enough, Jane's back began to arch towards him, making Sam aware that she was fast approaching her climax, he was too but he knew he had to wait for her. His arms wrapped themselves around Jane's waist as her legs tightening around his, in anticipation of the intense climax she would experience at some point very soon. Within moments, the orgasm that she had been saving up all evening finally ripped through her, Jane threw her head back against the pool's edge, squealing out loud as her feminine walls clamped down around his erection, "ohhhhhhhhhh Sammmmmm!" she screamed out loud, delightedly at the feeling she was experiencing.

It had been so long since she'd felt like this about anyone of the opposite sex, for the first time in ages, she felt free, liberated and it was all because of him. Seconds later, he came too, ejaculating deep inside her smouldering core. Jane's head flopped forward onto his shoulder and for several moments, they held each other, recovering from what had just happened. "Oh God," Jane murmured into his muscular shoulder as she got her breath back, "did that really just happen??"

Sam tilted his head to the side slightly and kissed the top of hers, "believe me baby, it did," he replied. She giggled at his reply, "come on, do you fancy round two?" he added.

Jane groaned out loud as she lifted her head from his shoulder, "you're going to wear me out Sam Carmichael," she said, unwrapping one arm from around his neck to playfully slap his shoulder.

He smiled at her as he withdrew from her, lifting her from the water and sitting her at the pool's edge. Sam followed, lifting himself out of the water and onto the pool's edge. He stood up and held out his hands to her, Jane smiled gratefully at him and took them, he pulled her to her feet and then led her over to the sun loungers set up at the opposite end of the pool. Sam spun her around before lifting her up, then setting her down upon the lounger. She smirked seductively up at him and watched as he climbed on top of her, resting one leg in between hers and other at her side. Their gazes locked again and he leant downwards, kissing her softly on the lips, she smiled into their kiss, deepening the kiss and wrapping her arms back around his neck, threading her fingers through his hair as tongues danced ferociously in each other's mouths. He soon broke the kiss and set about caressing her neck with his soft, sensual kisses once more. His lips skimmed the length of her neck before reaching her collarbone, his lips moved further downwards, towards her breasts, his lips closed around one of her nipples, gently nipping and sucking at it, causing Jane to moan out loud in delight, his hand moulded once more to her other breast, gently massaging it with his expert hands. He soon swapped over, repeating his ministrations. Once he'd done, his lips met her once again and his hand made its journey southwards, coming to rest against her inner thigh, drawing slow tantalising circles upon it, causing Jane to gasp into the kiss as she felt his fingers against her damp thighs. His fingers moved further upwards, to the place he was seeking out, she gasped again as he got closer and closer to where she needed him the most, her breathing became steadily more laboured as, eventually, he gently eased one finger inside her. Jane moaned into the kiss and arched her back towards him, begging him for more, she so badly needed more and he of course was only too happy to give it to her. He inserted a second finger into her core and delved deeper and deeper, searching for the spot that would bring her the indescribable pleasure she craved. Jane broke the kiss and threw her head back against the mattress beneath as his fingers found the spot they had been searching for. Gradually, he applied the pressure, grinding his palm against her ---- in alternate pressurised movements. Jane moaned out loud as he continued his ministrations, slowly but surely bringing her closer to the brink of a second orgasm, her moans spurred him on, working her as quickly and efficiently as he could. Soon enough, he pushed her over that brink, she certainly couldn't control the way her body reacted as he gave her almost everything that she craved, her mind-blowing orgasm hitting her full force. "Ohhhhhhhhhh myyyyyyyyy Goddddddd," Jane moaned out loud as the sheer ecstasy of the moment overtook her.

His erection hardened once more, in the knowledge that he had brought her to another earth-shattering orgasm and slowly but surely, he withdrew his fingers from her womanhood. For several moments, neither of them moved, they gazed at each other, a glazed smile present upon her lips, "thank you Sam," she murmured, mustering as much strength as she could to reply.

Sam flopped down on top of her, moving aside slightly so as not to crush her underneath his weight. "It's a pleasure Jane," he replied.

Jane smiled at him before taking it upon herself to climb on top of him, straddling his waist as a seductive smile painted itself upon her face. Their gazes locked once again and his eyes widened, she smirked as she looked at him, ogling her naked body hovering above him, his reached out towards her, unable to resist caressing her womanly curves. Neither said a word, just let their actions do the talking, Jane lifted her hips slightly and slid downwards, onto his begging erection, putting him out of his misery. Sam's eyes widened even further at what she'd done, surprised by her actions, obviously the alcohol had loosened her up a lot more than he'd thought, not that he minded of course! Jane inclined her head downwards and pressed her lips to his once more, they kissed passionately. Tongues danced about once again as his hands ran down the length of her back. She eventually broke their searing kiss once more as she rested one hand upon his leg and the other in her hair, riding him back and forth, she started off slow and steady to begin with but as Sam's hands moulded once again to her breasts, his fingers toying with her nipples, she found herself surrendering to him once again and upped the ante, allowing him to penetrate her deeper. Sam sat himself up, pulling her legs around his waist, Jane wrapped around her arms around his neck and they continued to rock against each other. He noticed the beads of perspiration trickling down her chest and soon enough, his tongue flicked across her chest, catching the beads of sweat as they trickled over her breasts and nipples. Soon enough, they both climaxed, her first, her seconds after and she fell forwards, lying on top of him, recovering from what they'd just done, again. Soon enough, she climbed off him and rested at his side, "how are you feeling?" Sam questioned, breaking the silence that had descended between them.

Jane turned to face him and smiled, "I'm over the moon," she replied, "tonight has been amazing Sam," she added, "thank you."

Sam leant forward and kissed her cheek, "the pleasure's all mine Jane," he replied, "I've really enjoyed tonight, but I can't help but wondering what's going to happen when you leave NY, what's going to happen to us?" he added.

For several moments, there was no answer, Sam looked over at her and realised that she'd fallen asleep, probably in a drink-induced stupor. He smiled to himself, thinking that what he had discovered with her tonight was like gold, neither of them were going to find anything better than what they'd discovered that evening. Sam wrapped one arm comfortingly around her waist before following her into the depths of sleep himself.

* * *

Jane stirred the next morning, her eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the unfamiliar surroundings and for a split second, she wondered where she was, what had happened the night before? Her head was banging, obviously the after-effects of the night before kicking in. She glanced downwards at her naked form and suddenly, everything came flooding back to her, the pool, the lounger, everything they had done. Jane sat up, looking downwards at him, it was a meaningless kiss, it wasn't supposed to end up like that. It was a meaningless kiss, they knew it was wrong but they couldn't resist. They were both drunk and deep down, she should've known she'd regret this in the morning. He was still asleep so she decided to take advantage of that fact, she climbed off the lounger, going in search of her clothes. They were still wet after their exploits the night before but she didn't have anything else to wear, so she figured she'd have to make do for now.

Jane took one last look at Sam before heading towards the sliding doors, she opened the door and slipped out, not giving him a second glance, knowing that a second glance would sap away at all the resolve she had built up in the five minutes she had been awake, she had to forget the night before with this handsome stranger, it would never go any further than one night of unadulterated passion, the lived on opposite sides of the country, how could they possibly keep this up when they lived so far apart, it just couldn't be done, could it?

* * *

Sam stirred from his slumber a little while later, reaching across, expecting to still find Jane sleeping beside him, he was surprised to find the space where she'd been sleeping empty, she wasn't there. He sat up, looking around, trying to gauge where she might've gone. The first thing he noticed was that her clothes had gone and instantly, he feared the worst, he feared that she'd left him, alone. Sam got up, found his boxers and trousers and put them on before heading towards the doors, searching for her in the hope that she hadn't vanished from his life, just yet.

* * *

Jane had finally found her way to his kitchen and was busy making herself a cup of strong coffee, in an attempt to ward off the hangover before Luke's graduation. Sam entered the kitchen and stood watching her, she didn't notice he was there until he spoke, "morning," he finally said, breaking the somewhat strained silence in the kitchen.

Jane finally looked up from her coffee cup and smiled slightly at him, "morning," she replied, taking one final sip from her cup before putting the finished cup into the sink.

Silence descended once again, Sam hated it, he hated how last night, the conversation had flowed so easily between the two of them and now, you could cut the tension with a knife, who'd have known that one night of passion could've changed so much? "I think we need to talk about last night Jane," he finally said, voicing the one thought that had lingered in his mind since he woke up without her beside her.

She looked at him and began to walk towards him, heading into the living room, to retrieve her purse and her shoes, "I don't think there's much to talk about Sam," she said dismissively as she found her purse and then spotted her shoes beside the floor to ceiling windows.

"I think you know that's not true…" Sam trailed off as his utterance was interrupted by the ringing of a phone.

He went to pick it up and frowned at the Caller ID, it was his twin brother, Mark. "I'd better take this," he apologised.

She shrugged her shoulders as he answered, making it clear it didn't bother her whether he answered it or not. He turned his back on her as he poke to Mark, she seized her opportunity, quietly slipping on her shoes and heading towards his apartment door, opening and closing it as she left.

Sam finished his call to Mark a few minutes later, he turned around, expecting Jane to still be there, she wasn't, she'd gone. After a few minutes of brief thought, Sam knew what he was going to do, he was going to let her go that easily…

**

* * *

**

There we go guys, feel free to leave me your reviews/comments. Next update will be on Neither Forgiven... but I'll try and update this when I can find time.

**Thanks for your support**

**xxxx**


	3. Stay Another Day

**Hey guys!**

**Yes, I know I promised an NFNF update before this but I'm so addicted to writing this, and so stuck on the next part of NFNF, I thought I'd write an update for this, in the hope it would spark off my muse for it.**

**Once again, I apologise for the lengthy delay, I'm sure you know the routine by now: work, stupid hours, overtime. Never mind, I've been on holiday this week so I've finally managed to get this update done :D**

**Thanks so much to all those of you who are still sticking with this, despite the lack of updates. This is for you guys, you know who you are, love you all so much :D**

**And also, just a quick plug for a couple of fics that Katie (mammamia121) has written: Love Was Made For Me And You and Donna and Sam Carmichael: Love Never Dies! I know she'd appreciate it if you read them.**

**Now, that's enough of my wittering, here's the chapter, hope you like it, sorry about the smut by the way, its not my best, I know :(**

**Love you all**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Stay Another Day**

Luke's graduation and the celebratory meal Jane herself had organised to celebrate the momentous occasion, over, the dying embers of each occasion condemned to the past, the memories of each she would cherish for years to come. Her short stay in New York was coming to an end and the last thing Jane expected to find during this brief stay was a reason to remain in the state for a little longer, but she had. Jane was in her hotel room, she was supposed to be packing up her things, ready for checking out and her flight back to Santa Barbara but her thoughts were quite clearly elsewhere, a world away from the simplicity of the task in front of her, the complexity of those thoughts seemed to consume her, causing her to forget that she was supposed to be checking out in a little more than two hours. Jane felt bad about the way she had treated Sam that morning, it was the hangover talking, it was the 'Morning After' effect, she was finding all manner of things to blame because she hadn't meant to do or say anything she had done, it was all done in the heat of the moment. She stood from where she'd been seated upon the single bed, sighing heavily to herself, running her hand across her slightly pounding forehead. Jane looked around the room, surveying the open wardrobe where all her clothes still remained, neatly hung upon the coat hangers provided, she could've quite easily lived out of her suitcase for the duration of her but Jane didn't like the idea of her open suitcase cluttering up her room. She eventually decided to leave the packing, for the moment, hoping that a shower would sort her out. She undressed herself, leaving her clothes in a pile at the foot of her bed before heading towards the en-suite, stepping inside before closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sam walked purposefully across the hotel foyer, from the reception desk to the lifts. Jane's hasty exit from his apartment that morning had resulted in him doing some serious thinking and eventually, he came to the conclusion that, after the intense encounter the two of them had had the evening before, he wasn't going to let her go as easily as she perhaps thought he would. He pressed the button for the elevator and waited patiently for it to arrive, his hand delved inside one of his trouser pockets, searching for something within its depth and when his fingers brushed against the item in question, he withdrew his hand from the pocket and smiled to himself. The elevator doors soon pinged open and Sam stepped inside, pressing the button for the floor which the kind receptionist had indicated to him upon the receipt of the item in his pocket, if the receptionist had seemed a little bemused by his tale, she hadn't shown it. Sam too was thankful she had brought his story because otherwise, his last chance to see Jane before she boarded her flight back to Santa Barbara would've vanished and she would board that flight home not knowing that he had come after her, he didn't want that, it was the last thing that he wished to happen. The elevator doors clattered closed and began its ascendance, to Sam, it took nothing short of eternity for the elevator to shudder to a stop at the designated floor, his intended destination. The doors opened, Sam stepped out and the doors shut once more, he wandered along the corridor, searching for the room that the receptionist had directed him to. Finally, Sam stood outside room 2112 and fumbled about in his pocket for the key card. Once he'd found the card, he swiped it through the lock and the light flashed green, allowing him entrance to the room. Sam stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked further into the room and the first thing he noticed was the empty holdalls upon the floor, still not packed up. Sam's eyes soon averted to the pile of clothes upon the floor, his gaze flicked upwards to the door of the en-suite, a slight smirk crossing his face as he did so. For the briefest of moments, he considered entering the en-suite and joining her but he fought against the urge, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control himself upon seeing her once again. Sam knew they had to talk first, as much as it pained him to admit it, he had to know where he stood with her. He sat himself down upon the bed and waited, waited for her to emerge from the en-suite.

* * *

Jane switched off the shower and stepped out, wrapping the towel around her body and closing the shower door behind her, she remained completely unaware of what was waiting for her on the other side of the door. Her shower had freshened her up quite considerably and she'd also gotten a few things straight in her head too, she had realised that she may have made a mistake in walking out on Sam that morning, they needed to talk about what had happened, face-to-face. Jane knew she had to do this now, she was only going to be in New York for another two hours, she wouldn't get another chance. She reached fir the smaller of the towels upon the rail and ran it through her blonde locks, drying them as thoroughly as she could. Soon enough, she removed the towel from her body and allowed it to pool at her feet as she reached for her light blue dressing gown. Jane wrapped the garment around herself before bending over to pick her wet towel up off the floor and hang it back upon the rail. Once she'd done that, Jane reached across and pushed down upon the door handle, subconsciously pulling her robe tighter still around her body before opening the door. She stepped out, closed the door behind her, her gaze flicked upwards and almost immediately, her jaw dropped as she saw Sam sat upon her bed, his gaze trailing up and down her body. "Oh my God," she gasped, "how did you get in here?"

Sam smiled up at her, he somehow knew that would be the first question she asked. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key card, lifting it to her eyeline so she could see it. Jane looked at the key card, still looking thoroughly confused, she guessed that he'd managed to get hold of a spare key to her room, the question was…how? "I may or may not have lied to the desk staff downstairs and told them I was your husband, so I could get hold of a spare key," he finally said.

For the first time since she'd emerged from the en-suite, their gazes locked. Jane could see the sadness in his eyes, her heart sank as she realised that she'd caused that sadness, sadness that she'd walked out on him that morning, sadness that she was leaving in less than two hours and after that, unless they made a commitment to each other, they'd probably never see each other again. "So…" Jane trailed off, "which one was it?" she finally said.

"Which one?" Sam asked her.

"Did you or did you not lie to the desk staff and say that you were my husband?"

"I think you know the answer to that one Jane," Sam said calmly, there was a moment's silence before he continued, "yeah, I did, I lied to them," he admitted.

Jane felt touched by his admission, the fact that he'd lied to the desk staff to secure the use of the spare key to her room made her realise how desperately he had wanted to see her before she left New York. She moved away from the en-suite door, towards the bed and sat herself down beside him. "You must've been pretty desperate to see me to do that," she said, "did you think I'd slam the door in your face if you just came to my room?"

Sam looked across at her, his gaze averting downwards slightly as she crossed her legs, causing him to catch a glimpse of her thigh, he gulped, knowing he had to get a grip upon himself if they were to have this conversation, a conversation that could change everything. "I guess I did," he admitted, "after you walked out this morning, I thought you regretted what happened between us last night and yes, I did think you'd either slam the door in my face or refuse to let me in, I just had to talk to you before you left, to see for myself whether last night was just a one-night-stand between perfect strangers,"

"It wasn't a one-night-stand between perfect strangers Sam," Jane replied, "I don't want it to be," she added, "but…" she finished, trailing off, unsure of how to phrase her next utterance.

"But what?" Sam questioned, reaching out to grasp her hand in his own.

She looked towards him and smiled, she was touched by his obvious concern for her, his sweetness was endearing. "I guess I'm just nervous, that's all," she responded.

"Nervous?" Sam asked her, "about what?"

"I'm scared of how I feel," she admitted, "when we met in the bar last night, that moment when your hand brushed against mine, I felt something and I'm sure you felt it too, I felt a connection and I've never felt anything so intense so immediately, not even with Jake. I guess it just scares me because things have gotten so intense between us so quickly, it's been a while for me and I just wanna take things slowly, if that's OK with you,"

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, for a brief moment there, he thought she was going to say something else. He leant across and pressed his lips gently to her forehead and took her hand in his. "Jane," he murmured softly to her, "we can take this as slow as you like, I don't wanna lose you, not if I can help it,"

She looked across at him, tears welling up in her eyes, they'd barely known each other for a day and already, she could say with the utmost certainty that he was the sweetest guy she'd ever met. "Why are you so sweet?" Jane suddenly questioned.

Sam glanced sideways at her before finally replying to her question, "that's who I am," he replied, "love it or loathe it, I won't change for anyone."

"I'm not asking you to change," Jane pointed out, "I love your sweetness…very much."

Sam grinned broadly at her and Jane looked downwards, towards their entwined hands, still resting in her lap, she smiled as she shuffled closer to him. Soon enough, her gaze lifted to meet his and her hands followed, cupping his face in them, drawing it slowly towards her own before pressing a solitary, soft, delicate kiss to his awaiting lips. Jane pulled away and dipped her head slightly, "I don't have long," she muttered, "so…" she added, trailing off.

"So?" Sam questioned, prompting her to continue.

"So…we'd better make this quick," she replied as she removed her hands from his face and made a grasp for his shirt collar.

"What happened to taking things slowly?"

"Oh sod that," Jane said, sighing quietly before continuing, "I mean…I wanna enjoy you while I can, we can take things slowly when I'm back home," she elaborated.

Sam smiled at her, leaning closer as he did so, "I like your thinking Jane," he murmured softly before pressing his lips gently to hers.

Jane's lips curved upwards into a smile as she felt his lips against her own. There had been moments during the course of her day where it had crossed her mind that they would never have this again, after their little fight that morning, which resulted in her walking out. Jane hadn't allowed herself to dwell upon that glimmer of hope that lingered in the pit of her stomach, the hope that he would come after her and try to sort things out between them. She had become convinced that it simply wasn't meant to be and that thought alone saddened her. Even her eldest daughter, Lauren, had picked up on her despondent mood and questioned her about it, Jane however, had brushed aside her daughter's concerns and put on her fake smile, hiding her true sadness from those closest to her. Jane knew she didn't need to dwell on that now, he had forgiven her for her little outburst that morning, they had both forgiven and forgotten, now it was time to kiss and make up…

Jane broke the kiss soon afterwards and her gaze dipped downwards, Sam hooked a finger under her chin and her gaze lifted once more to meet his, "why did you stop?" Sam murmured, confusion apparent in his voice.

Jane smiled at his obvious confusion, she stood up from her seated position next to him upon the single bed and turned back to face him, not before he'd taken the time to check her out from behind, to see what she was wearing beneath that blue robe. Sam drew in a deep breath as the realisation that she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath the robe hit him, his erection stiffened at this and Jane's gaze slipped down towards it, smirking seductively as she did so. "Make yourself comfortable Carmichael," she said to him.

"Why? Where are you going?" San questioned as she wandered away from him, until she was stood at the foot of the bed, tightening her robe around her body as she moved.

Jane stood at the foot of the bed and watched intently as Sam moved onto her single bed, making himself comfortable as she'd asked him to. He propped himself up on the pillow with his elbows and watched as she climbed onto the bed herself. Jane looked up at Sam and locked her gaze with his , she smiled sweetly at him before crawling on all fours further up the bed, until she reached her intended destination, her gaze never once leaving his. When she reached her destination, Jane sat herself up and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning downwards to cup his face in her hands, pressing a soft, tender kiss to his awaiting lips. Sam soon responded to her kiss and his tongue traced the outline of her lips, waiting for her to allow him the access he craved. if they were to be parted in about an hour and a half's time, he wanted to enjoy her, all of her, while he had the chance to. His hands reached for her dressing gown and, almost inevitably, slipped inside and moulded to her breast, she reacted instantaneously to his touch and broke their passionate exchange of kisses, sitting up as she batted his hands away from her body, "you can look Carmichael, but don't touch, at least not yet," she said to him.

Sam groaned audibly at her, "why must you tease me so much?" he questioned.

Jane winked at him as she moved downwards, "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait," she murmured softly as her hands trailed down his body, finally coming to a rest at the waistband of his jeans.

She gazed down at the gorgeous guy currently beneath her, from his perfectly crisp light blue shirt, albeit now a slightly crumpled light blue shirt, top two buttons undone, just giving her a slight peek of his chest hair, enough to make her want to rip the garment from him right that second, to his denim jeans, not too casual but at the same time, not too smart, he had managed to strike a balance between the two. Jane was beginning to lose herself to him but somehow, she managed to get a stranglehold upon her self-control and leant downwards, pressing her lips to Sam's, distracting him with her sensual kiss as her hands went to undo the belt upon his jeans, once she'd done that, she set about lowering the zip with her deft fingers. Soon enough, she'd lowered the zip and was now shuffling back down the bed, not before breaking their kiss once again, gently pulling the denim material downwards as well, with his co-operation of course! Once they were clear, Jane shimmied back up the bed and straddled his waist once again, leaning downwards to press her lips to his once again, Sam responded immediately to her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, he was being careful not to overstep the line that Jane had put in place as their kiss deepened, tongues intertwined and Jane's hands moved all over his upper body, undoing the buttons upon his light blue shirt. Once she'd undone the final button, she broke away from their kiss and sat herself up, resting her palms upon his chest to support herself, their gazes locked again and they exchanged smiles, she shimmied backwards slightly as her gaze her gaze inevitably slipped downwards, to the begging erection contained inside his boxers, it was hardening evermore, she knew. Her gaze moved back up to meet his as her hands descended, down his chest, up her own thighs, which had become exposed as a result of her exertions upon him, and eventually, arriving at her intended destination, Jane's hands reached for the cord that was currently holding her robe over her naked form beneath the material, slowly, painstakingly slowly, she drew the cord out of the knot she'd created after getting out of the shower and once she'd done that, her hands moved upwards, finding a gap in the material an allowing her fingers to slip inside and grasp at the material she was about to remove from her body, exposing herself to both Sam's hungry eyes and touch. Slowly but surely, Jane drew apart the material and slid it down her arms, exposing herself completely to him, Sam's jaw dropped at the utter sexiness of what she was doing to him. inevitably, his gaze left hers and began to descend downwards, looking at and savouring the sight before his eyes, not knowing if and when they would have this again, the two of them, together. Jane smirked at him as she caught the expression of surprise upon his face, "I…I…" Sam finally said, stumbling over his words, "I can't take this anymore," he added as he wrapped his arms around her and quickly flipped her beneath him, he was careful not to cause her to fall off the bed in the throes of their passion, it was only a single bed upon which they were about to seal their deal after all. Her gaze settled upon his as he masterfully removed the shirt that she'd undone barely minutes before. With his masculine torso on fully display to her now, Jane's hands moved upwards from where they'd tightly gripped at his waist as he flipped the two of them over and ran themselves over his chest as he leant down towards her, pressing his lips fervently to her own, she responded immediately and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jane gyrated her hips against him, causing his erection to stiffen evermore inside his boxers, Sam soon broke the kiss and his hands, which had instinctively moulded themselves to her pert breasts, immediately moved downwards to remove his boxers. Once he'd done that, he chucked them to one side and locked his gaze with Jane's, pinning her arms above her head as he did so, "I need you now Jane," he finally finished.

Jane smiled at him, "take me then honey, I'm all yours," she replied.

Sam smirked at her as he released her arms from the grip he had held them in above her head. As one hand manoeuvred between their intertwined bodies, further southwards, towards his pulsating erection, his growing hunger for her and grasped it in his hand. With his free hand, he reached for her face, ensuring that their gazes were locked and Jane and Jane alone could see the fire burning in his eyes, his lust for her plain to see, only to her of course. She smiled at him once more and nodded her head, "do it Sam," she pleaded, "don't make me beg," she added.

Sam shook his head towards her and pressed a solitary finger to her waiting lips, silencing her pleas. "I'd never make you beg Jane," he murmured softly to her.

He removed his finger from her lips and leant downwards, as their lips finally connected, Sam slid his erection inside her, finally fulfilling her wishes. Jane gasped as she felt his penetration. This was how it was meant to be, her and Sam, their meeting had changed her and now, she had no idea how she was going to be able to find the strength to leave him and New York behind to go back to Santa Barbara. Just the thoughts of their inevitable parting caused tears to well up in her eyes but she blinked them back, not wanting Sam to see the roller-coaster of emotions she was going through in her mind at that moment, the happiness of her and Sam making up after their little argument that morning contrasting with the sadness she felt at the inevitable. One thing was for sure, Jane knew that this man had left an indelible mark upon her heart and she knew, she knew she'd never be the same again, he'd seen to that, damn him! "Jane?" Sam questioned, "are you OK?" he added, "we don't have to do this, if its not what you want."

Jane opened her eyes and gazed at his handsome face, looking down at hers with some concern, "I'm fine," she assured him, she didn't have the heart to ruin the moment for him, for them, "don't stop…please," she added.

Sam smiled at her and closed the gap between them once more, pressing his lips to hers before he began to thrust in and out of her more than welcoming womanhood, with every thrust in and out of her body, he temporarily pushed aside his earlier concerns for her, just focussing on giving her exactly what she wanted, for the time being. Jane gasped out loud as she felt the movement of his stiff member inside her, she willingly tilted her head back further into the pillow as his lips left hers and began to caress her neck with his soft and sensual kisses, all the while, he continued his powerful thrusting in and out of her, slow and steady for the moment, until the inevitable moment where she would once again beg him for more. Sam's lips soon reached her breasts and he took one nipple between his teeth, gently nipping and flicking at it, working the sensitive bud with his teeth and tongue while his hand moulded to her other breast and massaged it gently with his masculine hands. Soon enough, he swapped around, repeating his ministrations upon her. It seemed as though his touch upon her breasts had set off something within her, she was burning up for him, she wanted, needed, more from him. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers soon clenched themselves in his hair, giving him the one thing he'd been waiting for, the cue to up the ante, which he was only too happy to do. He picked up the pace, thrusting himself in and out of her at a less glacial pace than before and Jane met every single one of his quickening thrusts with a gasp, followed closely by a swift buck of the hips. With every movement, they edged closer and closer to their individual orgasms, the finishing line which they knew they'd cross together. Sam's lips slowly inched away from her breasts, heading back upwards to meet hers. Their lips connected once again and tongues intertwined as Jane's back began to arch towards him, alerting him to the fact that she was almost there, so was he. Sam knew it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge so he slowed his pace back down, reverting back to the glacially slow pace he had started off with. He had every intention to make Jane beg for what was inevitably going to erupt at some point in the not-too-distant-future. Their lips broke contact and Sam smirked seductively at her, making his intentions for her clear. Jane moaned out loud as he brain processed what his look had told her, without the use of words, "Saaaaam!" she pleaded with him, "pleaseeee!" she added, "I'm almost there, don't make me wait baby," she finished.

Sam smiled at her and leant downwards, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate frenzy of kisses, "that's all I needed to hear," he muttered softly to her, his voice somewhat muffled because of their kissing.

Jane's lips curved upwards against his own, happy that he'd given in to her demands once again. Their lips and tongues remained intertwined as Sam picked up the pace once more, it only took a few more thrusts before they both experienced their earth-shattering orgasms, she came first, Sam seconds later as he ejaculated deep within her warm moist womanhood. For several moments after their individual orgasms, neither of them spoke, Sam withdrew from her and settled himself down beside her. "Sam," Jane murmured softly, trying desperately to keep the emotion out of her voice.

Sam looked towards her, "yeah baby," he replied.

Jane smiled slightly, "can you do something for me?"

"Anything, what is it?"

"Hold me," Jane simply said, "please," she added.

Sam smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her petite frame, Jane sighed contentedly as their bodies moulded together once more, no less intimately than before. Her lips pressed themselves to his shoulder blade as she embraced the bliss that their clinch had created, "I'm not sure I can do this, you know," she finally said, breaking the blissful silence that had descended between them.

"Do what?" Sam questioned as he gently ran his fingers up and down her back.

Jane looked up at him, smiling reverently before she spoke, "I'm not sure I can leave New York, and you, behind without making it seem like a big mistake," she said, "the going back I mean," she added hastily, not wanting him to get the wrong impression, "I'd never regret coming here in the first place, if I hadn't come here, we'd never have met," she finished as she affectionately caressed his slightly stubbled chin.

Sam kissed the top of her head and lovingly ran his fingers through her soft blonde locks, "if you don't wanna go back just yet, then don't," he stated.

Jane looked at him and smiled, he could tell she was giving his suggestion some serious thought, "do you want me to stay?" she finally questioned,

Sam pulled out of their embrace and cupped her face in his hands, pressing a soft, tender kiss to her lips before he spoke, "I want you to stay…so much, but more than that, I want you to want to stay, if you don't wanna stay, then I'll let you go back," he replied.

Jane's heart melted, she couldn't help herself, he was so sweet and romantic towards her, it had been such a long time since she'd met any guy as chivalrous as he was. The more she thought about it, the more it made sense for her to stay in New York for a little while longer, even if it was just a day or so more. She had no idea when Gabby, Lauren, Harley and Luke were planning on flying back to Santa Barbara and the idea of being all on her own in her house wasn't one she particularly wanted to dwell on. "I think…I might be able to extend this stay, by another day at least," she finally said.

Sam grinned at her before pressing a soft kiss to her lips, Jane clenched her fingers in his hair as she deepened the kiss. For several moments, their tongues remained locked in a passionate battle, neither of them succumbing. Eventually, Jane pulled away and looked behind him, towards the clock upon the bedside table, "oh God," she muttered.

"What?" Sam questioned as he turned around and followed her gaze.

"I've got to be out of here in just under an hour and I haven't even packed," she replied as she got off the bed and went to retrieve her robe. Sam struggled to suppress a smirk at her change in mood, "it's not funny Sam," she added.

"Would you like some help…with your packing?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

Jane shook her head pointedly, "you'd be more of a distraction, especially…" she trailed off as he got off the bed, her eyes appreciatively taking in the view, "with you in that state," she finished, when she finally regained the power of speech.

Sam wandered towards Jane and pressed his body against hers, she gasped as she felt his manhood pressing against her thigh once more, she draped her arms around his broad shoulders, sighing contentedly in the moment before finding the strength to push him away, "nice as this is Sam, I haven't got time, I need to get packed up and I can't do that with you here, I can't help myself when you're around," she said.

Sam smirked at her, "I'll get dressed and go then,"

Jane smiled at him as she got dressed, slowly covering up her curves, despite knowing he would get to see them again later that day. She sat herself down upon the bed and took out her small make-up bag and compact mirror. She applied her make-up as quickly and precisely as she could, occasionally allowing her gaze to flick upwards towards Sam, watching him wander around her room, finding his clothes and redressing himself. He caught her gaze, just as he was doing up his jeans, Jane smirked at him, "do you like that?" he questioned innocently.

She chucked her make-up bag aside before standing up and walking over to him. She pulled him towards her and pressed her lips to his, he responded for a few brief seconds she broke the kiss, before it got too passionate and hot to handle, "let's not get into that now," she finally replied, "I've got to pack."

"Will you tell me later?"

Jane smiled at him and nodded, "if you want me too,"

Sam smiled back, "I'll leave you to pack then," he said, Jane nodded her head appreciatively, "see you in a bit," he added, "I'll wait for you outside the hotel, with my driver too."

"Thank you Sam," she replied.

"My pleasure," he said before pressing his lips softly to hers once more, she responded to him for several seconds before he pulled away, "and now, I'm going to leave you to pack in peace."

Jane watched as he left her side and walked towards the door. He opened the door, stepped outside and was about to shut it when…"Sam!" Jane called.

Sam slackened his grip upon the door handle as she came closer, "just one more," she murmured before flinging her arms around his neck and allowing her lips to close in on his.

They kissed passionately once again, Jane's tongue found his and enticed it into her own mouth as his arms wound themselves around her waist. They stayed locked in this passionate embrace for the best part of half a minute, little knowing that their kiss was being watched, watched by the one person who cold ruin everything he had discovered in these past twenty four hours…

**

* * *

**

So…Just who is it that's witnessed Sam and Jane's kiss? There's only one way to find out, push the button and…REVIEW!

**xxxx**

Chapter Three: Stay Another Day


	4. Jealousy Is An Immature Emotion

****

Hey darlings!

**Another update for you, once again, I apologise for the long delay, I won't repeat the reasons, you guys should know the script by now! I'm on holiday next week though so I should (hopefully!) be able to some more updates written during my time off.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading this fic, I love you all!**

**Hope you enjoy this update :D**

**Love you loads Gem **

**Xxxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Jealousy Is An Immature Emotion**

Reluctantly, Jane broke their passionate embrace and rested her forehead against his, smiling as she did so, Sam's hands moved from her waist and playfully groped her backside, her smirk widened as she felt his touch, she soon reached behind her and his hand from its perilous position. "Now, I really had better get on with the packing," she muttered to him.

Sam nodded his head, "I'll see you in a bit," he replied, lightly kissing the top of her head.

Jane nodded back at him, they exchanged one last smile before Sam turned on his heel and walked down the corridor. At the end, he turned back blew Jane a kiss, she smiled at his action and pretended to catch it. Sam the corner and Jane giggled to herself as he disappeared before stepping back into her hotel room and closing the door behind her.

She wandered further into the room and over to the wardrobe, taking her clothes off the hangers and placing them on her bed, the selfsame bed upon which she and Sam had made love no more than an hour ago, the memories of that encounter brought a smile to her face, even more so now she knew she wouldn't be leaving him and New York just yet. She was brought back to Earth by a knocking upon her hotel room door, Jane shook her head and smirked to herself, thinking that she knew who'd be waiting for her on the other side of the door, if only she'd known it wasn't Sam, she probably would've been a lot less willing to answer but as it was, she had no idea it wasn't him so she was more than happy to answer. "Sam! As much I'd love to be back in your arms, you are seriously beginning to distract me, I can't pack while you're about so go away," she shouted through the door as she came closer.

Jane opened the door and her jaw dropped as she saw not Sam stood in the doorway, but Jake. "Sorry," she apologised, "I thought you were someone else."

"Evidently," Jake replied, "are you busy?"

"Very," Jane nodded, "I'm still packing."

"This won't take long,"

Jane sighed to herself and wordlessly stepped aside to let him in, as yet, he'd given no indication as to why he was there and in one sense, this intrigued her but on the other, it confused her, what was so important that couldn't wait until a little later on, she needed to pack and his presence wasn't helping at all, his presence in the room was yet another distraction she could do without, "OK, I'll cut to the chase," Jake said as she closed the door and strode further into the room, "I saw you," he added bluntly.

Jane looked up at him from her crouched position on the floor, where she was attempting to fold up her clothes and pack them into her case, she was stopped mid-movement by his utterance. "What did you see exactly?" she questioned tentatively.

"I saw you practically throw yourself at the flashy git that just left this room,"

Jane stood up and faced him, "flashy git?" she repeated, not quite believing how he was speaking about a guy he didn't even know, she barely knew him either but after the night before and their encounter in this very hotel room, she knew him intimately, that was enough, for the moment.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, "he looks like the type," he said nonchalantly, as though he was trying to dismiss his earlier remarks about Sam as he attempted to claw back her favour.

"This isn't about Sam, is it Jake?"

"Who else would it be about?"

"You know what Jake, for a lawyer, you're exactly bright," Jane said as their gazes locked for the first time, "I know what it is…you're jealous of him…aren't you?"

"How long has this been going on?" Jake questioned, refusing to comment on his ex-wife's utterance.

"Nothing's going on…as such, we're just testing the water, for the moment,"

"So…it's serious?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "not yet," she admitted, "only time will tell," she added, "why all the questions anyway?"

Jake was stuck, he had no idea how to answer that without drawing suspicion to his motives so he used the most obvious reason he could think of, "I'm thinking of the children, how this will affect them, knowing that you've finally moved on from us, knowing that there's no chance of the two of us getting back together in the future," he replied.

"I hope you know that I wouldn't come back to you if you were the last man on Earth. You cheated on me…remember? How am I ever supposed to forgive you for that, you committed the ultimate act of betrayal against me, ten years on from our divorce, I've moved on but I'll never forgive you for what you did. Now, I've found someone who might heal the wounds you left me with and I won't let you jeopardise it for me, got that?"

Jake nodded, "loud and clear," he said.

"Good," Jane said, "now go, I need to pack."

Jake knew there wasn't any point in arguing with her, he had known her for most of her life so he knew not to mess with her when she was in this sort of mood, he left her to it, not wishing to aggravate the situation any further, he closed the door to her hotel room, "I will win her back," he muttered to himself as he wandered back towards the elevator so he could get back to his suite and retrieve his cases.

* * *

Within half an hour, Jane and Jake were downstairs, signing the forms in reception so they could leave. Lauren, Gabby, Luke and Harley were waiting on them to sign the paperwork, so they could confirm details of when they'd be back in Santa Barbara. "Right," Jane said, "what's happening with you guys, no-one's told me anything," she added, looking at Lauren, Gabby, Luke and Harley as she spoke, completely ignoring Jake's presence in the foyer.

Gabby got off Lauren's lap so she could get up too. "OK mom, we're all staying to help Luke pack his things up and we'll be back the day after tomorrow," Lauren said, bringing Jane up to speed.

"And I'll be back by the end of the week," Luke added.

Jane smiled at Harley and her children, satisfied with their answers. "Mom, dad," Gabby said, "what time are you flying back?"

"I'm on the five o'clock," Jake replied.

"I'm…I'm not going back today, I've rebooked my flight, I'm not leaving till the day after tomorrow," Jane replied, taking good care not to look at Jake as she spoke.

"Why? Why are you staying?" Lauren questioned.

"The girls flew in this morning, they wanted to do a shopping trip so I said yes and rearranged my flight," she lied, still making sure she didn't look at Jake, to ensure that nothing was given away, she didn't want her kids to find out about Sam just yet, she had to work out whether this with him was serious first, then she'd tell them.

Lauren nodded, accepting her mom's reason for staying behind. "I think I'd better be making a move," Jake finally said, wanting to extract himself from the situation he was in.

The kids and Harley nodded their understanding as he went round everyone, kissing his two daughters, hugging his only son and shaking his future son-in-laws hand. Finally, he reached Jane, he leant forwards and pressed a kiss to her cheek before whispering to her, "remember what I said,"

Jane frowned at him and stepped away, "I'd better be making a move too," she said.

They all nodded once more as she went down the line, kissing all three of her children, and Harley too. She completely ignored Jake, a move which didn't go unnoticed by Lauren, Gabby, Luke and Harley, none of them made any comment though. Jane picked up her case and her handbag before saying her final goodbyes to Harley and the kids. Once she'd done that, she turned on her heel and left the hotel foyer, heading off to find Sam so they could pick up where they'd left off earlier.

* * *

Sam's driver, Richard, had parked his black car on Park Avenue, about fifty yards or so up from the Park Regent and Sam was casually leant against the car, chatting to Richard through the open window while he waited for her, he knew she had no idea what car he drove so thought it best to stand beside it, so she'd see him straight away, every so often, his gaze would flick upwards towards the hotel, waiting for her to emerge. Finally, his wish was granted as she strolled out onto Park Avenue, her suitcase dragging behind her, he smiled at the sight before his eyes, "that's Jane," he said to Richard as he pointed her out.

Richard nodded his head as Sam moved towards her, "hey you," he said once she was stood in front of him

Jane smiled back at him and he immediately sensed that something was wrong, he noticed that her smile was kind of forced, understandable given the confrontation she'd had with Jake not long before, "hey," she replied as she tried to conceal her irritation at Jake's interference in her life.

"What's wrong?"

Jane looked up at him and smiled, the first proper smile she'd given since they'd parted ways outside her hotel room. "We need to talk Sam," she replied.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you think it is?"

"I think this is you coming to tell me you've changed your mind about staying,"

Jane shook her head and let go of her suitcase, she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head against his shoulder, she knew she had to tell him what happened with Jake, if they were to embark upon a relationship, she wanted to start it on the right foot, no secrets. "I promise Sam, it's not that. I'm staying, OK? It's just…something happened after you left that I want to tell you about," she said.

Sam leant forward and kissed the top of her head, "what is it?" he questioned concernedly.

"I'll tell you when we get back to yours," Jane replied.

Sam nodded his head as she pulled out of the embrace, they locked gazes and exchanged smile, "let's go then," he said as he went to grab her case.

Jane didn't stop him, she simply nodded her head as they began to walk back towards the car. Richard got out of the car as the two of them approached, he took Jane's case off Sam and went round the back of the car to open the boot and deposit it inside. Once done, he strode round to their side of the car and opened the door for the two of them. Jane looked up at Sam and smiled at him as he stepped aside to let her get inside first. Just as she was about to get in the car, she looked up at the Park Regent and saw Jake stood outside, he was looking the other way but instinctively knew that he'd been watching her and Sam together. She sighed to herself as she got into the car, she had until the day after tomorrow with Sam and she was determined to enjoy the time they spent together and once she'd told him about what had happened with Jake, she'd banish all thoughts of him from her mind, this was about her and Sam, Jake didn't deserve a second thought.

* * *

**Comments please?**

**Next part coming soon :D**

**xxxxx**


	5. Just Like Jake?

**Hey darlings! Next update for you, sorry it's taken a little longer than I'd planned, had a bit of a stressful and annoying week and a bit so haven't gotten as much writing done as I'd have liked, finished this update last night though so I'm posting it for you guys :D**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's sticking with this story, I really appreciate it :D**

**Love you all so much**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Just Like Jake?**

"So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about Jane?" Sam questioned as he entered the living area, carrying two cups of freshly made coffee.

Jane turned around as she heard his voice and smile gratefully as she took her coffee from him. He sat himself down beside her and for several moments, neither of them spoke as they took sips from their cups. Sam sensed there was something wrong with her, something she wasn't telling him, there was an air of tension between them, a tension that he so desperately wanted to extinguish. Jane put her coffee cup upon the glass table, she turned to face him and began to gather her thoughts, wondering how she could tell him that Jake had seen them kissing outside her hotel room. "When we said goodbye, outside my hotel room," she started, smiling slightly as she remembered what had occurred before their parting of the ways in the hotel corridor, "when we kissed…we were seen," she continued.

Sam straightened up and reached for her hand, "who saw us Jane?" he questioned gently, not wanting to push her if she wasn't ready to tell him.

Jane gazed into his eyes and saw his concern for her reflected there, she knew she could tell him who had caught them, he would neither judge nor blame her for it. "It was Jake," she finally replied.

"Your ex-husband Jake?" he clarified.

Jane nodded, "the very same,"

"Has he said something about what he saw?"

Jane didn't reply straight away, she didn't want to tell Sam what Jake had called him, for fear of painting her ex-husband in a bad light. "He didn't say much about it; I don't think he's particularly happy about what he did see though,"

"Why has he got a problem with it? It's not as though what you do now has anything to do with him," Sam paused for a few seconds before continuing, "you don't think he wants you back, do you?"

"Why would he? He's got Agness now, why would he want me back when he has her?"

Sam reached for her and wrapped both arms around her, her head came to rest upon his shoulder, "if I had to choose between you and her, I'd choose you everytime," he murmured softly, kissing her forehead as he did so.

Jane looked up at him, "why?" she questioned.

He looked down at her, "why not?" he replied, "from what I've seen of you so far, you've got everything a guy could wish for…There's an Italian painter, named Carlotti, and he defined beauty…He said it was the summation of the parts, working together in such a way that nothing needed to be added, taken away, or altered, and that's you, you're beautiful," he replied, "Jake made a big mistake in leaving you for her, if that had been me, I'd never do that to you."

"But still, you could have any woman you wanted," Jane protested.

Sam put a finger to her lips, silencing her before she could go on any further, "I don't want any other woman, I want you,"

Jane was briefly struck dumb by his last utterance. "You do?" she questioned.

Sam nodded, "I do," he replied, "and I don't know why you're trying to avoid it…I want you Jane, and after last night, and this morning, I'm sure you want me too,"

Jane smiled at him, "I do, I want you just as much, I think you knew that already. The whole thing with Jake just shook me up a bit, that's all,"

Sam smiled back at her, "you don't have to explain yourself to me sweetheart. It'll take more than your ex-husband to scare me off,"

"Good," Jane replied.

Their gazes locked once more and soon enough, their lips met in a kiss, soft and tender at first but, almost inevitably, the simmering fire between the two of them reached fever pitch and it was only the buzzing of the intercom that prevented them going all the way right there upon the cream leather sofa. "Ignore it Sam," she murmured as he began to pull away.

Sam shook his head pointedly, "it could be anyone," he replied as he got off the sofa. He leant back towards her, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so, "I'll be as quick as I can," he added.

Jane nodded as she too stood up, "can you just show me where your bedroom is, so I can get my stuff sorted out?" she asked.

"Course, it's just down the corridor, first door on your left," Sam replied.

"Thanks," Jane said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek before answering the intercom, "I thought I said no visitors today," he said.

* * *

Jane soon settled herself in, her stuff had been unpacked and she was busy familiarising herself with the rest of the apartment, she knew Sam was still in the living area with whoever it was that had buzzed on the intercom so she didn't want to disturb him. She was in the kitchen making herself another coffee and could hear voices in the next room, she knew Sam's voice obviously but she had no idea who the other person was, she knew it was a woman he was with, from the tone of voice and all of a sudden, she felt a bubbling sensation in the pit of her stomach, it was a foreign feeling that crept over her as she stood there, listening to Sam's conversation with this woman, she actually felt jealous, she had no idea why she felt this way, she had no idea who the woman was so maybe that was why she felt slightly threatened by her presence. Once she'd made her coffee, Jane stood in the kitchen doorway, listening intently to the conversation taking place in the living area. Without any warning, Sam and the woman left the living area and headed towards the apartment door, she had to back quickly into the kitchen to avoid being spotted, through a slight gap between the door and the frame, she saw the young woman reach out to hug Sam, he reciprocated before opening his apartment door and allowing the her to leave. He wandered back into the living area and out of her sight, for the moment at least. Jane was quietly seething, who was that woman he'd been talking to? Had she been taken for a fool yet again? She had to know the truth, she didn't want to play the fool again. Jane left her half-empty coffee cup on the side before heading out to confront Sam about his female visitor. "Who was she Sam?" she questioned.

Sam looked towards Jane and immediately knew she'd heard everything, and perhaps seen everything too, "look Jane, it's not what you think it is," he replied, he knew she'd probably heard that line before, most likely during the last years of her marriage to Jake, and he so desperately wanted to prove that he was nothing like him, whether Jane would hear him out was another matter entirely.

"You know what Sam? Save it, because I don't wanna hear it," Jane said, she paused for a few moments before continuing, "what was I to you Sam eh? Just some cheap, easy lay, because that's what it looks like right now. What was all that stuff about earlier, about not wanting any other woman but me, was that a lie as well, part of your plan all along? Make me fall in love with you and then ditch me for someone younger, well, at least I found out before that happened," she added before leaving the living area, heading in the direction of the master bedroom.

Sam stood up and followed her, when he got to the master bedroom, he saw Jane hurriedly putting her stuff back into the suitcase and holdalls she'd removed them from barely half an hour before. "Jane please…can you just let me explain? I know you've probably heard this all before, for Jake, but at least give me a chance to prove to you that I'm nothing like him," he said, Jane turned around and their gazes locked, she could see the hurt in his eyes and it saddened to find that, once again, she had caused it, "please Jane? I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to."

He saw it, he saw that she had no resistance to him whatsoever, she may have been angry with him but her anger couldn't extinguish her passion for him so quickly, nothing could. "You don't need to beg Sam, I'll hear you out…but I reserve my right to go if I don't like what you've got to say,"

Sam nodded, "I think that's fair," he said as he reached for her hand, "come on."

Jane allowed him to lead her back through to the living area and they both sat back down upon the cream leather sofa once again, "I said I was going to explain this whole situation to you so I'm not going to beat about the bush, I'll just cut to the chase…The girl you saw me with…she's my step-daughter, Lauren,"

As soon as Jane heard those words, she felt the feelings of relief wash over her but at the same time, feelings of guilt swept over her too, she felt guilty for not trusting him in the first place, he had already proved to her that he was nothing like Jake. Why would that change now? "She is?" Jane finally asked, stupid question, she knew, but she needed his confirmation more than anything, Sam nodded his head and she softened immediately, "I'm sorry, for what I said…it was out of order, seeing you with Lauren just brought back a sense of déjà vu for me, you know what I mean?"

Sam nodded once more, "I understand Jane, I should've told you about her I know, maybe if I had, it wouldn't have caused this argument.

"You've told me now Sam, that's all that matters,"

He nodded, "can I show you something?" Sam questioned.

Jane smiled at him, "course you can," she replied.

Sam stood up once more and led Jane back out of the living area. Her first thought was that they were heading back to the swimming pool, the site of their passionate encounter the night before, but at the last minute, he moved towards a door on the left hand side and pushed it open, stepping aside afterwards to allow Jane to enter first. He followed her inside and closed the door behind the two of them. She looked around and the first thing she saw was the pool table in the centre of the room, it pretty much took up most of the room. The only indication that a young girl had once inhabited this room was the fact that the walls were still painted pink and the name Lauren Elizabeth Carmichael was embellished upon one wall, presumably where the head of her bed had rested when she'd lived here. "If you wanted anymore proof that she is my step-daughter and I'm not lying…here it is," Sam finally said.

Jane smiled. "You said Lauren's your step-daughter," she started, "how come she's got your surname?"

Sam looked at her, "when I said Lauren was my step-daughter, I meant that in the sense of that she's not biologically my daughter but in every other way, I consider her to be so. Lorraine was pregnant with Lauren when we first met and when she came along, Lorraine named me as her father on the birth certificate so as far as she was concerned, I was her dad. Lauren was part of the reason why myself and Lorraine ended up divorcing, not in a bad way though. As Lauren began to grow up, we started disagreeing about what was best for her in regards to telling her the truth. I thought she deserved to know the truth and, if she wanted to, be given an opportunity to find her real father, Lorraine wanted to keep it a secret, as far as she was concerned, Lauren was my daughter and she didn't see why the past should be dragged back into the present. She heard us arguing about it one evening so, in the end, the truth came out…and it killed our marriage. It didn't change anything between us though, as far as Lauren's concerned, I'm her real dad and she's not interested in finding her biological father at all, her and Lorraine don't speak anymore, she just couldn't forgive her for wanting to carry on living the lie, Lorraine still speaks to our two boys but Lauren won't have anything to do with her,"

"My God Sam, I had no idea," Jane gasped, feeling even guiltier about her jealous outburst earlier on.

"It's not your fault Jane, it's mine for not telling you sooner," he replied as he moved towards her.

Jane was sat on the edge of the pool table as he approached, he wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close, "so…does this mean I'm forgiven?" And you're not angry with me anymore,"

Jane pulled out of the embrace and their gazes locked, she cupped his face in her hands and drew it closer before she spoke, "you are most definitely forgiven darling…and, to be honest, I think most women would struggle to stay angry with you for too long, me especially,"

"I am glad to hear that,"

"I thought as much,"

Sam smirked at her before Jane sealed her forgiveness of him with a kiss. He responded immediately to her advances, he'd missed their contact so much. Her tongue gently probed his mouth as her fingers threaded themselves through his dark hair and his hands clutched at her waist, not tightly enough to hurt her. Soon enough, Sam broke the kiss and cupped her face in his hands, "I think we need some drinks and maybe something else…to lighten the mood, what do you say?" he questioned.

Jane nodded her head, "I wouldn't say no," she replied.

Sam smiled at her, "I'll be back before you know it," he said, gently kissing the top of her head and walked towards the door, in search of their drinks, and his other little surprise.

Jane rested her hands upon the pool table and allowed herself to drop to her feet, she smiled to herself, happy that things were back on an even keel between her and Sam, even happier knowing that everything was out in the open, no more secrets and that was the way she wanted to keep it. Jane knew she'd found a decent guy in Sam and now, she was determined to grab him with both hands. She turned her back to the door and glanced at the pool table in front of her. All of a sudden, a filthy smirk crept across her face as she contemplated what she could do to him upon this pool table. She was certainly going to grab him with both hands, in more ways than one…

**

* * *

**

If you wanna know what happens next…you know what to do ;)

**xxxx**


	6. All The Way

**Hello darlings!**

**Back again, armed with a very long overdue update, sorry it's taken forever to finish, probably taken longer because of the content, as well as all my usual excuses!**

**Never mind, it's done now so here it is :D**

**Dedicated to my Dynamos, my Twin and everyone else who's stuck by me and this story since the beginning :D**

**I love you all :D**

**Xxxxx**

**PS: Very sexual content by the way, don't read if you don't like ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: All The Way**

Jane's train of thought was only interrupted when Sam came back into the room, she turned around and saw he was carrying a bottle of champagne that he'd just taken out of the fridge and put in an ice bucket to keep it cool, two glasses and…most intriguing to Jane, a bowlful of melted chocolate, that filthy smirk yet again spread across her face as she contemplated even further the thought that had lingered in her mind barely seconds before Sam had re-entered the room. "Are you OK baby?" he questioned, "you seemed lost in thought there for a moment."

Jane smiled at him, "I was," she admitted.

"What were you thinking about?" Sam asked, bringing the champagne bottle, glasses and bowl of melted chocolate with him, conveniently enough, he'd left a spatula sticking out of the bowl, Jane saw this and smirked once more.

"You, and the fact that I don't wanna lose you," Jane replied, "amongst other things," she added mysteriously.

"What makes you think you'd lose me?"

"I go back to Santa Barbara the day after tomorrow and we'll hardly see each other,"

Sam kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, "sweetheart…you won't lose me OK. As for you going back, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. We've got the rest of today and the whole of tomorrow to enjoy ourselves…so let's do just that, think about what happens next when we have to, right?"

Jane looked up and smiled, "you are so right, it's about me and you living in the here and now, we'll deal with the future when we have to," she replied.

"That's my girl…now…how about some champagne, and maybe some chocolate as well?"

"I've never been one to turn down such a request…why not darling?"

Sam unfurled his arms from around her and went for the champagne bottle, which he'd opened whilst he was in the kitchen. He poured the sparkling nectar into the glasses he'd brought though, Jane slid elegantly off the pool table and he passed her one of the glasses, "what are we toasting?" she questioned.

Sam thought for a moment, "we, my darling, are toasting the start of something beautiful, and incredibly special," he replied.

"I'll drink to that," Jane said as their glasses clinked together.

They both sipped contentedly from their glasses and for several moments, neither of them spoke, both at ease with the silence, it wasn't heavy and laced with tension at all, it was comfortable and content, the nature of the silence was something she wasn't used to, she's very rarely had these with Jake but she wasn't going to complain about it now. Sam's hand inched towards the bowl of melted chocolate resting near the champagne bottle. He dipped a finger and brought it back out, covered in the chocolate. She looked towards him and saw the familiar glint in his eye, she knew what he wanted. "Open your mouth baby," he muttered softly to her.

Jane smirked at him and put down her glass; she obeyed his command and parted her lips for him. His finger slowly slipped inside as he allowed her to lick the chocolate from his finger, she was more than happy to oblige. He slipped his finger out slightly and playfully daubed some of the chocolate at the edge of Jane's lips, she frowned slightly at him before allowing her tongue to circle the tip of his finger, licking it clean of the chocolate. Sam soon removed his finger and their gazes locked once again, she watched as he put his glass down upon the edge of the pool table, next to hers, their gazes remained locked but soon enough, his slipped downwards to her lips, she knew he wanted to feel them against his own and she wanted that too, but she had other intentions for him first. Jane flicked her tongue around her lips agonisingly slowly, removing all traces of the chocolate and champagne she'd just consumed, her hidden objective was to tease Sam, and leave him practically begging for her. Her actions were certainly having the desired effect, he was transfixed, she smirked playfully at him, leaning closer, cupping his face in her hands before finally, she made her move. Jane pressed her lips hungrily to his, catching Sam slightly unawares but he didn't object, she'd finally seen fit to put him out of his misery, her tongue slipped in between his lips and met his as it mirrored her movements. Her hands slowly moved from his face and downwards to his broad shoulders, their passionate frenzy of kisses continued as Jane's dexterous fingers slowly but surely undid the buttons of Sam's shirt one by one, he didn't properly catch on to what she was doing until she'd undone the last button and begun to slide the cotton garment down his arms. He broke their kiss and looked at her, smirking playfully as he did so, "what are you doing Jane?" he questioned slowly, not making of an effort to hide the obvious arousal in his voice.

Jane looked at him, leaning closer so that her lips were inches away from his ear, "I've got something I wanna do to you," she murmured to him, lowering her voice to a throaty, seductive whisper, "but first…you've got to do something for me."

"Anything baby, you name it, I'll do it,"

Jane stepped away from him, a triumphant smirk lighting up her face, she pointed towards his trousers, "get those off," she demanded, the thought of watching him remove them for her so much sexier than her taking them off for her own benefit, sure, he'd benefit later but she was going to get her satisfaction first, she'd make sure of that.

Sam gasped once more as the stiff erection in his boxers slowly became evermore uncomfortable, "what's gotten into you woman?" he questioned.

"Are you complaining?" she replied, Sam shook his head pointedly, "good," Jane added, "now…stop talking and get 'em off."

Sam grinned at her, his hands moved from where they'd been gripping the edge of the pool table, her eyes followed the path of his hands as they reached his waist, moving slowly, tantalisingly slowly towards the front and the button upon his trousers. Her eyes widened in delight as he undid the button and began to lower the zip. Without any warning, he pulled the zip back up, he was hoping to claw back control of this situation but he didn't really succeed. Jane groaned audibly as he zipped his trousers back up, lifting her gaze to meet his, "are you doing this deliberately?" she questioned.

"Maybe," he questioned mysteriously.

"Well…if that's the case, maybe I should renege on what I said earlier,"

"I would argue but I have no idea what you were planning to do in the first place,"

Jane winked at him, "please Sam?" she questioned, "I'll make it worth your while," she added, pouting seductively at him, it was working, he was slowly giving in.

"You know what Jane?" Sam said to her, "we've barely known each other for a day but…I just can't seem to say no to you…even now."

Jane smirked triumphantly at him, "come on then," she urged it.

Sam tutted at her, "patience darling, patience,"

Her gaze slipped back downwards as his dexterous fingers reached for the zip once again and pulled it downwards, not making any attempt to pull it back up. Jane's eyes widened even further as he parted the material further and began to slip it downwards. The material soon pooled at his feet and he kicked them aside, he may not have had any idea what Jane was up to but he knew enough to know that they wouldn't be needed. Their gazes met once again and Sam could now see the glint in her eye, she smirked playfully at him, "and now…get up there," she demanded once again, pointing towards the pool table.

Sam's eyes widened in surprise, he had no idea what had gotten into her but whatever it was, he loved this new side to her. "Are you serious?" he questioned, his breathing was becoming even more ragged as the thoughts of what she was planning to do to him raced through his mind, his heart was racing, this woman drove him completely crazy but he wasn't complaining.

"Deadly," she replied.

His heart rate increased fivefold, it was only one word she'd spoken but it still had the power to do things to him that no other woman's voice had, she had this hold over him already, despite the fact that they'd barely known each other a day, she captivated him, in a good way, of course. Sam did as he was told and climbed up onto the pool table, Jane stood in front of it, hands on hips, a triumphant smile lighting up her face, the sight before her eyes, Sam lying on his back, spread-eagled on the pool table was sight that could do funny things to a woman, Jane was no exception, her self-control slowly unravelled, she couldn't resist him any longer, she'd kept up the pretence long enough. She joined him on top of the pool table, straddled his waist and felt his begging erection poking into her inner thigh, waiting to be released from the confinement of his boxer shorts. Jane smirked once again, "I think someone's a bit excited," she murmured softly and then laughed her dirty laugh.

"What do you expect? I've got a gorgeous woman climbing all over me on top of my son's pool table, no doubt about to subject me to yet more torture, course I'm going to be excited!" he replied as he attempted to lean up and capture her lips with his own.

Jane batted him away though, "easy there tiger," she chastised him. Sam half-expected her to back off upon hearing that the pool table was his son's but she didn't, it really didn't seem to bother her, he was definitely surprised by her lack of concern, not that he was objected, of course! She leaned downwards and pressed a single, solitary kiss to his awaiting lips before abruptly pulling away and sitting herself up, pressing her palms against his chest to stop him from following her lead, "no you don't, you just stay there, relax, and enjoy," she softly murmured.

Sam gulped as he felt his erection twitch once again at the thought of what she was about to put him through, she was still hovering over him fully clothed so he kinda guessed what was going to happen next, she was going to make him watch her strip off all her outerwear, leaving her in nothing but what lay beneath, which to Sam, was a very pleasurable thought. Jane removed her hands from his chest, safe in the knowledge that he wasn't going to go anywhere and gathered her hair together in one hand before throwing her blonde locks over her left shoulder so that they cascaded down her right hand side. The top two buttons of her blue and white striped blouse were already undone, giving Sam a slight tease of what was beneath, he could see very little from his position though, which disappointed him immensely, he so desperately wanted her to remove the garment from her body but deep down, he knew he'd have to wait, it'd be worth it in the end. Jane's fingers soon found the buttons that remained fastened upon her blouse and slowly began to undo the fastenings, one by one. Finally, when she'd undone the last button, Jane grasped the material in both hands before drawing it away from her body, revealing to him the red with black lace balcony bra she was wearing beneath, accentuating the obvious to him. Sam groaned out loud as he felt his erection stiffen evermore at the sight before his eyes, he guessed that she was wearing the matching knickers with it, which only made the thought of what she going to subject him to even more unbearable, he'd have to wait until she was done to get his reward, while the thought of being made to wait was irritating him very much, he knew that the reward would be worth the wait. Jane noticed that he'd gone a bit quiet and decided to use this as an opportunity to tease him even further, "you're not so cocky now, are you Sam?" she questioned quietly.

Sam looked up at her, trying his best to look her in the eyes and not end up staring at her cleavage, that was a challenge in itself for him, but he managed…just! "I didn't think I was cocky…but if I was, I apologise. But this…" he trailed off, meaning his current state of mind, "is all your doing."

"How is this my fault?"

"Don't think I don't know what you're up to…tease," Sam complained.

Jane smirked at him and placed her palms face down on either side of his head before leaning over him, her lips were inches away from his and yet, his gaze unintentionally slipped downwards, towards her prominent cleavage, which was being presented to him on a plate right in front of his eyes. She pressed her lips hungrily to his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, Sam was taken completely off guard by her actions but he wasn't complaining…how could he! Jane soon pulled away and their gazes locked once again, he could feel that she was burning to ask him something and he was intrigued as to what it was, he wanted to say something to her but her teasing had left him speechless, she'd taken the power of speech away from him, damn her! "Free me Sam," Jane begged him breathlessly, "please," she added.

Sam's eyes widened, she didn't need to elaborate any further, he knew what she meant. If he hadn't already been rendered speechless by her blatant teasing, he most certainly would've been now. He nodded his head wordlessly, knowing that if he did attempt to speak, his voice would give away the true depths of his desire for her, she could feel it poking into her inner thigh anyway! She leant back down and kissed him once again, this time, he was prepared for her action. His hands rested upon her waist and as their kiss intensified in passion, his hands moved further north, taking in the glorious curves upon her feminine body as he did so. Finally, Sam's hands came into contact with the lace of her bra and he smirked into the kiss, knowing he was about to receive his first reward for his patience, Jane gasped into the kiss as she felt his fingers tracing little circles upon the bare skin underneath her bra, she could already feel the shivers of delight making the journey through her body, exciting her even more. Soon enough, his deft fingers soon found the fastenings upon her bra, Jane could feel the anticipation beginning to build up inside of her once again at the thought of what he was about to unwrap, she could tell that he was excited about what was inevitably going to follow but, little did he know, she was just as excited, he hadn't yet come across any evidence of her excitement just yet. Sam's fingers soon unhooked the clasp and not long after that, Jane broke the kiss, sat herself back up and her hands moved from their position at either side of his head, reached for her bra and slowly pulled the material from her body, her breasts soon bounced out of their confinement, unsurprisingly, Sam's eyes darted down towards them, taking in their splendour and already, slightly flushed look. Her nipples were already looking stiff and were eagerly waiting for his attention. He looked up at her, almost pleading her with his eyes, begging her to give him this small reward, this little slice of heaven for waiting so long. For the briefest of moments, she thought about denying him what he waned but she took one look at him and melted, she couldn't deny him this one simple pleasure, to keep him going until the big pleasure that was to follow if nothing nodded her head towards him, "suck them baby…please," she murmured softly, answering his silent request to her.

Sam grinned broadly as slowly, he sat himself up so that, once again, their gazes locked once more. Jane smiled seductively at him and his self-control slowly whittled away into nothingness, she arched her back further towards him, almost begging him to take things another step further. Sam finally answered her silent pleas and lowered his lips to her breast, taking one nipple into his mouth, gently toying with it until it became even stiffer than it already was. Jane's breathing became evermore laboured as he switched his ministrations over; her hands moved from where they had rested upon Sam's waist came to rest at the waistband of her black trousers. With Sam still continuing his ministrations upon her breasts, her fingers fluttered towards the button and zip upon her trousers, knowing that her next move would not require much conscious thought at all. With Sam's attention focussed elsewhere for the time being, Jane knew he wouldn't know what she was up to until she'd done it so she may as well bite the bullet and do it now, he wouldn't miss what he didn't know about beforehand. Soon enough, her fingers had undone the button and were slowly but surely lowering the zip, trying to make as little noise as possible. Once she'd done that, she pulled the material down as far as she could without having to move but soon realised that she'd have to get his attention so he could help her remove them completely. "Sam," Jane murmured softly.

He pulled his attention away from her breasts and looked up at her, "yeah baby," he muttered breathlessly to her, she could tell that he was already getting excited about what was going to inevitably happen at some point soon, that much was obvious, she was just made all the more aware of his growing excitement, not that she could miss it! She smiled at him, "I need your help," she whispered to him, lowering her voice so even he struggled to hear it.

"Say that again baby, I can't quite hear it," Sam replied.

Jane took an exasperated deep breath before she spoke again, "I need your help…Sam," she said again, a little louder than before.

"And again, I still can't hear you," Sam smirked, he had heard her that time but he wanted her to say it again, just so that he was absolutely clear on what she wanted from him.

Jane shook her head and muttered something under her breath before leaning over him once again, her bare breasts brushed against his chest as she leant closer, "I need your Sam and if you don't give it to me, you could live to regret that decision soon enough," she spoke clearly to him, to ensure that her words actually got through to him.

"How might I live to regret not giving you help?" Sam questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to perhaps find out if you don't help,"

Sam looked at her, as though trying to second guess her thoughts. "What do you want my help with sweetheart?" he relented.

"I need you to help me get these off," Jane replied, happy that Sam was finally co-operating with her as she gestured down to her trousers, "I would think you'd be an expert in getting things off."

Sam laughed at her latter comment, "that I am and it just so happens that I can help you, I bet you're glad of that,"

"Not as glad as you will be," Jane joked, "are you gonna help or not?"

He smiled at her as he began to sit himself up, Jane was still straddling his waist as he did so and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady. Once he'd done, their gazes locked and he picked up where she had left off, he slowly inched the material lower and lower, Jane started wriggling about on his lap to help him. Eventually, Sam got the trousers off and discarded them on the floor, they both knew that all items of clothing would eventually become surplus to requirements for the two of them in the end, but the wait would be worth it, they'd both silently promised each other that fact. "Thanks darling," Jane murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to his awaiting lips as she did so, "now, I think it's time for me to repay the favour."

Sam looked at her curiously but then smirked as Jane began to push him back into the green fabric of the pool table. She slowly climbed off him and almost instantaneously, Sam missed the contact, he so desperately wanted to feel her on top of him once more. She smirked seductively at him as she reached for the waistband of his boxers and with a sense of agonising purpose, she began to remove the last remaining garment from his body, finally revealing his begging erection to her for the first time. She smirked delightfully at how hard for her he already was, and they'd barely done anything yet. Jane grinned as she ran her fingers over his stiff member as she continued to lower his boxers with her other. His erection twitched, enflamed by her touch. He was yearning for her so badly now, she'd teased him so much but deep down, he knew she wasn't through with him yet, he'd just have to take it for a little while longer, and then he'd get his longed-for reward. "Can I just ask you something Jane?" Sam questioned.

"Course you can darling," Jane replied as she finally removed his boxers from him, leaving him completely butt naked beneath her.

"Why are you drawing this out so much?"

Jane straddled his waist once again and almost immediately felt his erection pressing against her inner thigh and the lace of her knickers, she smirked at him before she answered, "it makes what's coming next worth waiting for," she murmured mysteriously.

"What's coming next?"

Jane shot him a dangerously filthy smile as she reached for the bowl of melted chocolate, dipped her finger into the bowl and brought it to her mouth. She slipped it inside and licked the substance from her finger, "holy sweet Jesus," Sam spoke softly, almost under his breath, "you're not…are you?"

Deep down, he already knew the answer to his question and he also knew that she wouldn't dignify his question with an answer, she knew that actions spoke louder than words and so did he, Sam knew Jane would let her actions to the talking. She planned to do just that, she dipped her finger into the bowl and leant over him. Jane soon began her work, starting at his neck and drawing a thick line of chocolate from there down to his collar bone, he drew in a deep breath as her finger made contact with his skin, shivers of delight coarsed through his body at the feeling he was currently experiencing, he wanted her so badly, her teasing was just making it worse. Jane was constantly recoating her finger with the chocolate to ensure that the trail would be the same thickness all the way down. She continued to draw the line past his shoulders and down towards his chest, ignoring his nipples completely for the time being, the thick chocolaty line continued down his stomach and towards his belly button, it was there Jane daubed more of the melted chocolate than upon the rest of his body so far. She continued down a little further before stopping short of the area where she knew he wanted her most. Jane moved back up to where she started, recoating her finger with chocolate before getting to work on the opposite side, drawing a similar line from his neck down to just below his belly button. Finally, to finish off her work, she left two big drops of chocolate upon his nipples, causing yet another gasp to emanate from his lips. "Have you done yet?" Sam murmured breathlessly to her, he was clearly desperate to have his wicked way with her, she knew that but she also she had all the power at that present moment, she had him completely at her mercy, she could do anything she wanted and he was powerless to stop her, she liked that.

Jane tutted lightly at him, "have you never been told that patience is a virtue honey?" she muttered seductively to him, "you've still got the best bit to come," she added, winking at him as she spoke.

Sam sighed out loud, wondering what could possibly be better than what she was currently doing to him. Jane looked down at him, taking in the fine figure of a man that lay beneath her, if she could get him this aroused by simply stripping him down and coating his body in chocolate, she wondered what would happen when she put the next stage of her plan into action, she smiled at the thought, such a pleasurable thought it was. Slowly but surely, she leant downwards and captured Sam's lips in a kiss, a kiss which quickly deepened in passion due to his now obvious arousal for her. Soon enough, Jane broke away from the kiss and began to direct her kisses lower, across his jawline and towards his neck, where she slowly but surely started kissing and licking the chocolate away from his skin, she loved the taste of the chocolate mixed with the masculine scent of his body, this was almost unbearable for Sam but she was enjoying it. Somewhere in the back of her mind however, Jane knew that at some point in the future, he would exact some sort of revenge on her for this blatant teasing and foreplay they were indulging in, whether her punishment would be as torturous as what she was currently putting him through, she had no idea, Sam did though, he knew exactly what her punishment was going to be for this, he wasn't going to let on to her though. As her kisses descended ever lower, continuing to lick and kiss away the chocolate as she did so, his excitement grew steadily greater, the closer she got to the area where he so desperately craved her attention, the more apparent his excitement became, it was apparent enough to her as it was, the situation didn't need clarifying anymore. Jane finally reached his belly button and delightedly lapped up the chocolate that had collected in and around his belly button. She was now so close to the area where he wanted her and she could swear she could feel his erection getting bigger against her thigh, she smirked into his belly at that thought as she finished lapping up the chocolate and started going up his other side. Jane deliberately avoided his chest and nipples because she was saving those two areas for later, along with one other area that had yet to be covered. When she reached the opposite side of his side from where she started, Jane recaptured his lips with her own, Sam sighed contentedly as once again, he deepened the kiss, thinking that this was the end of her teasing of him, if only he knew. She soon broke away and gazed at him, "I heard that sigh Carmichael," Jane said to him, "you think this is over now, don't you?" she added, he nodded his head eagerly, hoping that she'd go along with him and let him have his wicked way with her, just like she'd done to him, if only she knew what tricks still had up her metaphorical sleeve, seeing as though she was currently wearing nothing more than her black lace knickers, "well, it isn't…not just," she continued, he groaned slightly as she spoke, "the best bit is still yet to come," she finished, whispering softly into his ear.

Sam looked at her, slightly gobsmacked by her last utterance, "that wasn't the best bit?" he questioned.

Jane shook her head, "not by a long chalk baby," she murmured softly.

He couldn't help but wonder what else she could do to him that she hadn't already done yet. Jane soon decided to put him out of his misery, she gave him one last kiss before descending downwards, towards his masculine chest, which was still lightly covered in chocolate. She soon started licking and kissing away every last trace of chocolate left upon his chest, until only the two dollops upon his nipples were left. Jane's lips soon descended upon them, taking the one on her left hand side first. Firstly, she used her tongue to lick all the chocolate from it before taking it completely into her mouth, licking, biting and flicking it in an attempt to get it into the same state of hardness that hers were, she was succeeding. When Jane had finished, she switched her ministrations over to the right hand side, following the same course of actions on that side. Once she'd finished, she leant upwards and pressed a deep and meaningful kiss to his awaiting lips, Jane allowed him to briefly deepen the kiss before pulling away and descending lower once again, she shuffled further downwards and crouched in between his legs, the bowl of melted chocolate, now about half empty resting beside her. "And now…" Jane trailed off, "here comes the best bit…I think you'll find it has been worth the wait," she finished.

Jane reached forward and grasped his already stiff erection in one hand, slowly but surely, she dragged her fingers almost lazily from the base to the tip, trying to elicit a reaction from her lover. His gasps were slowly but surely increasing in volume and frequency as her movements upon his member increased in pace. Soon enough, she removed her hand from his erection and he moaned out loud, wondering why on earth she'd stopped her extremely pleasurable ministrations. All became terribly clear for him as her hand moved towards the bowl of melted chocolate and she dipped her finger into the bowl once again. With the finger now coated in chocolate, Jane drew a chocolaty line upon his erection, one continuous line from the base to the tip, Sam shivered with delight as he felt her finger coating his erection with the sticky substance, he knew only too well what was going to come next, this torture surely couldn't go on for much longer, could it? Soon enough, Jane's hands eventually took hold of his prize and she leant forwards, she flicked out her tongue and, starting at the base once again, she began to lick the chocolate from him, covering every inch of his member, much to Sam's delight. His pulsated evermore in her hand as she did so, only adding to his arousal and, most likely, hers too. When she'd finished, Jane lowered her lips to his tip and took it slowly but surely into her mouth, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin as she did so. Sam's eyes widened as it finally dawned on him what her plan had been all along, she licked his length up and down once more, blowing lightly at the tip when she reached it. He was pulsating in her hands, getting even harder with every movement of her lips and tongue against his member, her movements were driving him crazy but he knew he had to wait it out, his revenge would be sensational, for both of them. "My God woman," Sam managed to gasp, "you're driving me crazy."

Jane didn't answer, he felt her mouth break into a smirk around him as her ministrations continued, she sucked lightly upon the tip of his erection and heard him groan out loud above her, she knew only too well what he wanted her to do but she remained steadfast in her approach, the blatant teasing and foreplay had been leading up to this and she wasn't going to stop short of the mark now. Sam figured that, somehow, she was deliberately dragging this out for him so decided to take matters into his own hands. His hands found her head and his fingers threaded themselves through her blonde locks, pushing her head closer to him and therefore, forcing her to take his entirety into her mouth, she wordlessly complied with his demands as she cemented his lips around the base of his length and carried on her ministrations once again, upping the pace and speeding things up a notch. Jane could feel that he was almost ready to come but she didn't rush to get it over and done with, on the contrary, she took her time, making it seem like she had all the time in the world. Needless to say, he didn't hang on for much longer, soon afterwards, he ejaculated hard and fast into her mouth but Jane remained where she was, allowing his juices to trickle down her throat. Soon enough, she finally withdrew her lips from his erection. She leant upwards, rested her elbows upon his spread-eagled and watched as he recovered from the amazing blow-job she'd just given him. "Jane Adler," Sam murmured as he sat up, attempting to get his breath back, "you are full of surprises."

Jane smiled at him, "you're the first person that's ever said that to me,"

"Really?" Sam questioned, Jane slowly nodded her head, "I guess that's because I appreciate it when I find a woman who's as good as you, in every single department, they don't come to me very often," he continued, "now…I think it's about time that you let me show you how appreciative of you I really am."

Jane's heartbeat increased tenfold at his words, she took a deep breath to steady herself before she spoke again, "and how are you going to do that?" she quietly questioned.

Sam smirked seductively at her, "that's for me to know and you to find out," he replied mysteriously, he leant across and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her softly, lovingly upon the lips before pulling away, "let me give you everything I can baby, you can't deny me that," he added, lowering his voice to a throaty seductive whisper in her ear.

Jane shivered in delight at his words, the sultry sound of his voice caused butterflies to soar in the pit of her stomach, fluttering about wildly in excitement. His lips moved downwards from her ear lobe and began pressing soft, sensual kisses to her neck, Jane gasped out loud as she tilted her back backwards, allowing him more access to caress her skin with his lips, she sighed contentedly, "give it to me Sam…give me everything you've got baby," Jane practically begged him.

Sam grinned at her, "you're not going to regret this sweetheart,"

"I didn't think I would,"

He leant back towards her, making the first move by pressing his lips hungrily to hers, she reciprocated his kiss and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside and roam freely around the space. Sam wrapped his arms around her waist and laid her down on the pool table, where he himself had been laid not long before. He leant over her and pressed a medley of soft kisses to her stomach, slowly descending downwards, pressing a solitary kiss just above the area where she craved his attention most. His kisses descended ever lower, brushing over her black lace knickers as his fingers hooked themselves around the sides and slowly inched them downwards, clearing the way for the end product, after so much teasing and tantalising, they both knew it would be worth the wait. Once the last garment was clear, Sam climbed on top of her, straddling her waist, deliberately teasing her by brushing his erection at her entrance, she gasped as she felt it, his movements caused yet more shivers of excitement and delight surged through her body. She sighed contentedly, "why can't I resist you?" Jane questioned breathlessly.

Sam didn't answer immediately, he simply stared at her, her chest rising and falling rapidly as a result of her heavy breathing. He looked to the side of the pool table and saw the half-full glasses, he smirked as a deliciously sexy thought crept into his mind. He reached for one of the glasses and the bottle, which was still resting in the ice bucket and filled the glass up to the top before taking a sip. Finally, he answered her, "I guess it's because I'm so dashingly handsome and charming, it's impossible not to succumb,"

"You're so full of yourself Carmichael,"

"Don't tell me you don't think that,"

"What would you do if I said that wasn't what I thought?"

"You wouldn't want to know," Sam mysteriously said.

He hovered the nearly-full glass of sparkling nectar over her and slowly began to tip the glass, causing the liquid to trickle onto her chest and breasts, moving lower onto her stomach, Jane shivered slightly as the cold liquid touched her skin but soon enough, Sam put the glass down on the side and leant downwards, proceeding to lick the liquid from her body. Once his tongue connected with her wet skin, the warmth soon crept back into her body. His tongue started at her stomach and continuing upwards, turning his attention to her breasts, Sam knew she was desperate for him to focus his attention there so he gave in to her silent demands. His lips descended upon one breast and licked it clean of all traces of champagne before taking the nipple into his mouth, Jane gasped out loud as his lips toyed with and teased her nipple further into hardness, she arched her back towards him, thrusting her breasts further forward for his taking, "OK, OK," she murmured breathlessly, "you are all of those things baby, dashingly handsome, charming, and so God damn irresistible," she continued, "I'm all yours Sam, take me…please."

Sam lifted his head and smirked at her, "now now darling, patience is a virtue, you'll get your treat in a bit,"

He lowered his head once again, flicking his tongue across her chest to the other breast, repeating his ministrations once again. Jane was so full of desire for the man currently on top of her, she could barely feel herself anymore, now she could completely understand how he felt whilst she was teasing him, he'd stuck it out so it would just show weakness on her part if she gave in so she stuck with it, knowing it'd be worth the wait in the end. Sam continued licking at her skin until he was certain all the traces of champagne had gone and after that, his lips moved back upwards and connected with hers, allowing her a taste of the champagne that still lingered on his tongue, she gratefully accepted them, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving one hand into his hair, clenching it slightly in her grasp. Sam's hand soon moved and rested against her inner thigh, so close but yet so far from where she wanted, needed him most. His touch against her skin was like a searing fire, he barely had to do anything, his touch was enough to make her want to scream out the full extent of her desire for him. Sam's fingers slowly inched further towards her core, his fingers entered her and began to rub at her swollen, his fingers were already wet, coated with her arousal, it turned him on even more to know how hot she was for him as well, he was just as hot for her. Sam's lips remained attached to hers while he continued to give her the best pleasure possible with his hand. Jane struggled to keep the passionate flow of their kisses going, his ministrations upon her womanhood gathered in pace and, inevitably, her breathing got heavier and moans in his mouth grew steadily more frequent. Sam soon removed his hand and Jane broke the kiss, "why did you stop?" she questioned, "I was enjoying that!"

"I know that baby," Sam murmured softly to her, pressing a finger to her lips to silence her, "I think you'll enjoy this more though," he added mysteriously.

Sam removed his fingers from her lips and started a downwards descent, peppering every inch of her body with his kisses before reaching the area where his attention was needed most. Soon enough, his tongue penetrated her womanhood, replacing his fingers in the place where she wanted them. "Oh God," Jane moaned.

His tongue started off slowly moving in and out of her moistened depths but soon enough, Sam upped the ante and with that, brought on her more frequent moans, her hands had blindly made a grab for his head, clenching his hair in her grip once more. Jane knew she was lost within him, she could do nothing to free herself and didn't even want to, no-one had ever made her feel as alive as Sam did, she felt as though she could explode at any given moment. He wasn't ready to let that happen though, she tasted so good and he didn't want the moment to end too soon. His ministrations were arousing her more and more, her breathing was becoming evermore erratic. Sam kept swapping around, removing his tongue then inserting his fingers and vice versa, it was having the desired effect though…"Oh God! Oh God!" she moaned and then sighed out loud as her orgasm overwhelmed her.

Soon enough, Sam removed his tongue from her womanhood and rested his head against her stomach, watching her recover from the glorious orgasm he had just given her. "I did say you wouldn't regret it," he murmured.

Jane smirked at him, she didn't speak for several moments as she tried to get her breath back, "I knew I wouldn't," she finally replied.

"That's not all though,"

"It isn't?"

Sam shook his head, "there's just one more thing I've got to give you, you wanted me to give you everything I have, I've not yet fulfilled that wish, there's just one last thing,"

Jane sighed contentedly as, yet again, Sam's lips met hers, she reciprocated his advances, parting her lips to allow his tongue to slip inside, she could still taste herself upon his tongue, it sent her wilder with desire. His hand slipped downwards, towards his erection and grasped it in his hand, he guided it towards her entrance and soon thrust himself inside her. Jane gasped as he filled her up and began to thrust in and out of her welcoming lower body, Sam pulled almost all the way out and then thrust himself back inside her, repeating his ministration again and again. Each of his thrusts was met by a buck of Jane's hips, she wrapped her legs around his waist, taking him deeper inside her, he was only too happy to take advantage of this new-found territory. Sam continued to thrust in and out of her lower, picking up the pace to comply with her obvious needs. Jane needed him to finish the job that she herself had started; she knew that Sam was more than up to the task. Their kisses grew more heated and frenzied as they both hurtled ever closer to their second orgasm of this session and they both knew it wouldn't take much to send the two of them careering into the abyss they both knew as sexual heaven, the one places where their deepest and innermost desires would be satisfied. To get the two of them there would require one final push, they were both on the brink so Sam moved her legs up over his shoulders, penetrating her more deeply than any guy before him had ever done. That one move was enough to cause her to orgasm for the second time, she screamed out loud in pleasure as he exploded inside her, finally. He flopped down on top of her and remained inside her for the time being, while the two of them caught their breath, neither spoke for several minutes as they recovered from the exhilarating high they'd just got. "I'm so glad I decided to stay now," Jane finally exclaimed.

"So am I, I'd have missed you," Sam replied as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Jane looked at him and smiled, "me as well,"

Sam smiled back at her and withdrew from her, moving himself so that he could lay beside her. Neither of them were in a rush to get themselves dressed again, Jane shuffled towards him and Sam wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head against his chest and drifted off into a light sleep, safe in the knowledge that no harm would come to her while he was around.

* * *

**Want more? You should know what to do by now ;)**

**xxxx**


	7. Their Perfect Day

**Hey guys! Update for you all, rather quickly by my standards I believe! Got my laptop fixed since I last update so that's probably why!**

**Thanks so much to everyone who's sticking with this story, I love you all so much and I'm so happy you're still enjoying this :D Updates will hopefully be a lot more frequent now I have my laptop back :)**

**Dedicated to Shanice, for her dedication to me on Love At First Sight.**

**To my darling Dynamos for being so supportive and helping me out :)**

**AND**

**To my Twin for always looking forward to my updates :D**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Love you all**

**xxxx**

**PS: Just in case any of you are interested, the lyrics I've used in this chapter are from a song called Some People by LeAnn Rimes :D**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Their Perfect Day**

"Sam, where are you taking me at this time of the morning?" Jane half-questioned, half-complained as she stood next to his Aston Martin cabriolet, waiting him put some bags into the boot.

He shut the boot and looked up at her, he was looking rather dapper in a white shirt with the top two buttons undone and a pair of jeans. "That's a surprise," Sam replied as he slowly made his way back towards her.

"Is this surprise the reason why you disappeared yesterday evening?"

The evening before, after their passionate encounter upon the pool table, Jane was taking a bath when Sam went out, she never did find out exactly where he'd gone, the note he left for her gave nothing away and his behaviour when he came back had an air of mystery and intrigue about it, she was intrigued and wanted to know what he was planning. "It might be," he said, still keeping an air of mystery hanging over his plans, "by the way," he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "have I told you how beautiful you look this fine morning?" he finished.

Jane giggled at his compliment as she lowered her sunglasses and smiled softly up at him, "you might have done…several times," she replied, "but feel free to say it again."

Sam smiled back at her, "if you insist," he murmured softly to her, pulling her closer to him, "you look absolutely stunning this morning baby and I'm so lucky to have found you."

"You're such a sweet talker Carmichael,"

He leant towards, intending for his lips to meet hers in a kiss but she pressed a finger to his, "not just yet," she muttered, "lose the sunglasses first."

"Eh?" Sam questioned.

"I wanna be able to look into your eyes when you kiss me," she replied.

"Now who's the sweet talker," Sam said as he removed his sunglasses, just as she'd asked.

"Shut up now and just kiss me,"

"Your wish, my command,"

Sam leant towards her and their lips met in a kiss, soft and tender but Jane broke away before Sam could up the ante, "come on darling, let's get going,"

"You don't even know where I'm taking you,"

"I know, I can't wait to find out what you've got planned for me,"

"You'll find out soon enough, my angel, now…let's make a move,"

As much as it pained him to do it, Sam stepped aside to open the passengers door so that Jane could clamber inside. He shut the door after her and put his sunglasses back on before heading round to the driver's side of the car, opening the door and climbing inside. Sam put the key into the ignition and started the engine before pulling out of the garage and starting their journey out of the bustling city.

* * *

Sam drove his Aston Martin cabriolet along the Long Island Expressway, whisking Jane closer and closer to their destination, she watched as the scenery changed from urban to rural and then to coastal as they progressed along the expressway. Sam still hadn't given Jane a single scrap of detail as to where he was taking her and it intrigued her, it touched her heart that he would go to these lengths to surprise her, no man, not even Jake had done anything like that for her, it was a new experience but one she was relishing, she couldn't wait to see what surprises Sam had planned for their last full day together for the time being. Jane felt saddened at the thought of this being their last day in the other's company for the moment but she forced that thought to the back of her mind, wanting to enjoy today as much as she possibly could. The radio was playing softly in the back ground and all of a sudden, the opening of a song that Jane rather liked started playing, she turned to Sam and smiled, "can I?" she questioned, pointing towards the radio.

"Course you can sweetie," Sam replied.

Jane reached forward and turned the volume up, just as the first verse started up.

_**Isn't it a gamble**_

_**Layin' your heart out on the floor**_

_**Nothin' short of a miracle**_

_**When you find the one you're looking for**_

_**It's another kind of trouble trying to hang on to who you are**_

_**When all you wanna do is lose yourself in someone else's arms**_

_**Isn't it a wonder that we got this far?**_

Jane smiled as the chorus started up and she looked towards Sam, he was smiling too and it was obvious that he was thinking along similar lines to her, that this could be their song in months, or even years to come. His gaze caught hers, just as they hit a queue of traffic waiting to swing onto the Sunrise Highway exit, "what's with this?" he finally questioned, gesturing towards the smile upon her face, playfully poking at the edge of her lips.

Jane's grin widened even further, "I'm just so happy Sam, happy I stayed here with you, I don't regret it at all," she replied as reached across and grasped his inner thigh.

"I'm glad you're happy baby, I wouldn't have asked you to stay if I didn't think I could make you happy,"

"Trust me honey, you have,"

"It's not over yet," Sam said as his hand strayed towards her and slipped underneath her skirt, caressing her inner thigh with his soft fingertips.

Soon enough, the traffic dispersed and Sam's Aston Martin cabriolet carried on its journey to their destination, his hand remained upon her inner thigh for pretty much the rest of the journey, needless to say, she didn't complain!

* * *

Sam soon pulled his car up in the driveway of his beach-house in The Hamptons and the sight before Jane's eyes literally took her breath away, the two-storey building built before her with white marbled pillars and walls, plus its arched glass windows looked perfect for a little lovenest by the coast. He stopped the car and took out his keys before getting out of the car and wandering casually round to Jane's side to open her door for her. "Aren't you the perfect gent?" Jane said as he took her hand to help her out.

"Always for you," he replied as he relinquished his grip upon her hand and wandered round to the back of the car, opening up the boot to remove the bags they'd brought with him.

Soon afterwards, Jane and Sam were walking up the driveway, him in front, towards the front door, he gently put the bags down upon the step before fishing in his pocket for the house keys. He soon pulled them out and put the key into the lock, turning the key and pushing the door open, allowing them inside. Sam, once again, acting like the perfect gentleman, stepped aside to let Jane enter first. He picked up their bags and followed her inside, closing the door behind him.

Soon enough, Jane was standing in the hallway, taking in their surroundings as Sam locked the door behind the two of them, "come on," he murmured softly to her once he'd done, "I'll show you upstairs to the bedroom."

For some completely unknown reason, the mention of his bedroom brought shivers to her body, coursing through her body and engulfing her in this warm and sensual feeling they brought to her, she had no idea why but deep down, she knew she'd know why when the time came for her to depart. Jane felt his hand grasp his and her attention immediately flicked from the beauty of this house that he'd brought her to back to his smiling face above hers, she smiled back and entwined her fingers through his as he led the way towards the staircase and eventually upstairs, guiding her towards his bedroom door, putting her holdall on the floor, his own bag was slung over his shoulder, to enable him to lead her upstairs to his bedroom, just as he'd imagined doing the night before as he made all the preparations. Sam turned the handle and the door opened inwards, allowing them both entrance, Jane turned to Sam and he smiled at her, "you first," he said to her.

Jane stepped inside and, not for the first time, she was speechless, everything about his bedroom looked so beautiful, from the four-poster bed with wood fixtures stood next to the door to the wooden flooring beneath her feet and the furnishings dotted around the fairly spacious bedroom, as well as the sliding doors that, when opened, led out onto the balcony, which overlooked the swimming pool and gave Jane the most glorious view of the beach, not far from this very house. "So…" Sam trailed off as he closed the bedroom door behind the two of them, "what do you think?"

Jane tore her gaze away from the beautiful view outside his window, she knew she'd have plenty of time to feast her eyes upon this view, and many others later on in the day, she knew the next chance she'd get to appreciate this particular view would probably be that evening, as they watched the sun set from this exact balcony. Jane turned around to face him and the big grin that spread from one side of her face to the other told him all he needed to know, he still however needed her verbal answer. She took two steps back towards him and draped her arms over his shoulders, "it's heaven," she spoke softly to him, "I love it, it's beautiful, thank you for bringing me here baby."

"The pleasure's all mine Jane," he replied.

They stood still for several seconds, staring into each others eyes until finally, Jane made the first move, her lips pressed themselves fervently to his own and he responded to her kiss with not the slightest inhibition. Her hands drew back and cupped his face briefly in her hands before drawing away completely, allowing her gaze to slip downwards, towards his shirt with the top two buttons undone. Jane's hands followed her gaze downwards, drawing tantalising, almost lazy circles upon the cotton. "I don't think we need this on anymore, do you?" she questioned.

Jane didn't even wait for Sam to answer, she just went on ahead and began her task, unfastening his shirt button by button, unwrapping his upper body so she could feast her eyes upon it. Once the final button was undone, she pulled the cotton garment from him and with his help, it was soon discarded upon the floor, it was most definitely not necessary for what the two of them had in mind for today. Her gaze slipped down further, past his now exposed chest and towards his jeans, "I don't think these are needed either," Jane continued as her hands rested upon the waistband of his jeans, her fingers once again tracing random patterns upon the material.

Sam's eyes widened at her last utterance, was she really going to do this, undress him completely? He didn't know one way or the other but one thing he did know is that she was teasing him, and doing a very good job of it, just like she had done the evening before. Her fingers soon found the button upon his jeans and slowly, as if she had all the time in the world, began to unfasten it before allowing her fingers to grasp onto the zip and soon enough, she lowered it, agonisingly slowly. Deep down, she was fully aware of the effect that her ministrations were having upon him and she loved exercising this hold that she had over him. Once again, with his help, the jeans were discarded alongside his shirt and he stood before her in nothing but his boxers as they broke their kiss. They exchanged a smile and Sam took her hand in his before spinning her around and pressing his lower body into hers, he moved her flowing blonde locks to one side and swooped downwards, pressing his lips to the join between her neck and shoulder. Jane gasped as the combination of his lips on her skin and his waiting erection pressing impatiently into the material of her skirt caused huge bursts of desire to shoot through her body but she knew that if she gave in to him now, they would spend their last day together fucking each other senseless, not that that was a bad thing but she wanted to create some memories today, moments that she could look back on when she was back home and remember with fondness, not just the great sex, but all the romantic moments too. Jane smiled as she pictured Trisha, Diane and Jo's faces as she told how much sex she'd gotten since they'd last seen each other, she knew she'd end up telling them, she was so happy about this latest development, she couldn't not share it with them. "As much as I'd love to feel your shaft inside me baby," Jane murmured softly as his lips continued to nibble gently at her skin, "I think you're gonna have to wait, I'm hungry and I want some breakfast."

"What?" Sam questioned incredulously, as he moved his lips away from her skin, she immediately felt her skin cool down significantly, "you mean you're not hungry for me?" he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly into his lower body, so she could feel his begging erection pressing heavily into the material of her black pencil skirt.

Jane leant back against him, laughing her dirty laugh before she spoke, "I'm always hungry for you, I don't know what it is, you just seem to have reawakened something inside me, something I thought had long been extinguished," she paused as she removed his arms from her waist and spun back around to face him, she wanted to see his reaction to her next utterance, she wondered whether it was perhaps too early to admit this to him, after all, they had barely known each other two days but only his reaction would tell her whether she'd made the right decision in sharing this thought with him, "I wanted you from the first moment our eyes met across that bar, I don't think I've stopped wanting you for a single moment since. I know it's probably going to sound bad saying this but even at Luke's graduation yesterday, I literally couldn't stop thinking about you, and when I'd get to be with you again, I've never felt like this about anyone before…I just want you all the time Sam Carmichael," she confessed, hoping that she'd done the right thing in telling him this.

Sam's face broke into a grin, "now who's making themselves out to be the insatiable one," he teased her triumphantly.

Jane pouted at him, thinking she'd made a big mistake in sharing that with him, "it's you that's brought this out of me, this is all your fault,"

"Really?"

"Yes really!"

"Be honest with yourself Jane, you're not complaining are you?"

Jane pulled a face, pretending to give his question some serious thought before allowing her face to display a smirk, almost mirroring the expression upon Sam's face, "course I'm not sweetheart, these past couple of days have been magical,"

Their gazes locked once more and Jane's hand reached upwards and cupped his cheek softly in it, inching her head slowly towards his and eventually, her lips plunged onto his once again. Unsurprisingly, he reciprocated her kiss and his hands cupped her face. Jane's free hand however, was at his waist, slowly but surely easing his boxers down to the ground, only the bare minimum of clothing would be required for the two of them today, it was just them. Soon enough, Sam's boxers joined the rest of his clothes on the floor and he stood before, butt naked. She broke the kiss and inevitably, her gaze descended downwards towards his waiting erection, sprung from the restricting confinement of his boxers, "I think you'd better do something with that," she murmured seductively, pointing towards his member.

Sam smirked at her, "I know what I'd like to do with it," he spoke, his silky smooth seductive voice washing over her like a tidal wave.

"Believe me baby, I know but you'll get your treat later…I promise," Jane replied as she stepped away from him, picked up her bag and began to make her way towards the en-suite bathroom, "I hope breakfast will be ready by the time I'm changed Carmichael."

Sam turned to her and smiled at her, "course it will honey," he replied.

Jane grinned back at him as she wandered into the en-suite and closed the door behind her, "don't I get a view?" Sam called cheekily through to her.

"You might do…if you're lucky!" Jane called back.

Sam smirked as he rummaged through his bag, found a pair of short and put them on before heading downstairs to fix himself and Jane some breakfast.

* * *

Jane wandered downstairs, dressed in her white and gold bikini, following the delicious scents coming from the kitchen, Sam had evidently heeded her request and started on breakfast, it smelt perfect and she was sure it would taste just as good too. She stepped into the kitchen and saw that he'd set a table outside, beside the swimming pool and sun loungers. Sam had his back to her, setting out the almond croissants and the English muffins as she approached, Jane tiptoed quietly behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his bare back, "this smells delicious," she murmured softly to him.

Sam stood upright and she relinquished her grip around his waist, he spun around to took in the vision of beauty stood before him, he let out and low, very appreciative wolf-whistle. "You look stunning baby, I'm a very lucky guy right now,"

Jane smiled at him, checking him out, giving his attire the once over too. "You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, returning the compliment.

"Breakfast's almost ready sweetie, you sit down, and I'll bring the French toast through," he said to her, gently kissing the top of her head, "you want coffee as well?"

Jane looked up at him, "yes please," she replied.

Sam moved towards one of the chairs and chivalrously pulled it out for her, Jane grinned and sat herself down in the chair he'd pulled out. He kissed the top of her head once more as she pushed the chair further towards the table and went back inside to get their French toast and coffee. Jane watched him as he disappeared into the kitchen, checking him out from behind, very much liking what she saw. Sam came back a few moments later, carrying a plate of French and a cup of coffee for her. He placed them down onto the table and hurried back into the kitchen to retrieve his own coffee. Jane gazed happily at the perfect breakfast he'd set out for the two of them; English muffins, almond croissants, French toast with strawberries and sugar on the side, as well as some fresh berries in a dish to the side, plus their coffees. "This is amazing Sam, thank you," Jane said as he sat himself down opposite her.

He smiled warmly at her, "it's my pleasure Jane, I wanted to do this, for you, you deserve something special," he replied.

Jane grinned happily as he reached for the plate of French toast and the strawberries and sugar, Sam took a piece of French toast, sprinkled it with small pieces of strawberry and the sugar on top, he broke a small piece off and looked up at Jane, "open up baby," he murmured.

Jane smiled at him as she parted her lips and he leant across the table, feeding her the piece that he'd broken off. She devoured it hungrily and grinned at him, "it's delicious," she replied.

Sam smiled at her before leaning across the table and lightly pecking her lips. Jane looked at him, slightly confused as to why he kissed her, "you had some sugar on your lips," he explained.

She melted, he was so perfect. In return, she broke off a piece of the almond croissant that she'd put upon her plate a couple of minutes before, leant towards him and fed him the piece of croissant in her hand. Their breakfast continued in much the same way, feeding each other their food, the occasional scrap of chatter but most of all, they simply enjoyed their time together, existing in their world as lovers, if only for today.

* * *

"Baby," Jane spoke as she re-entered the kitchen, carrying a bottle of sun-tan lotion.

Sam turned to face her, she was stood in the kitchen doorway, watching him wash up their breakfast things. "Yeah Jane," he replied.

"Would you mind?" she questioned, holding out the lotion bottle to him, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Course not sweetie, get out there on the sun lounger and I'll come and sort you out in a moment,"

Jane grinned at him, stopping to kiss his cheek as practically ran out of the kitchen and towards the sun loungers, spreading herself out on one, lying upon her stomach. He followed her outside soon enough and took the bottle of sun cream from her. Sam climbed on top of her and Jane gasped out loud as she felt his still apparent erection pressing into her backside, "you still haven't calmed down, have you?" she questioned teasingly.

"I had done, but then you came out in that…" he trailed off, pointing towards her white and gold bikini, "and got me all excited again."

"Oooooh, did I turn you on Carmichael?" Jane innocently questioned.

"Yes, you damn well did missy," Sam replied.

He squirted some of the cream into his hands and soon set to work, rubbing it into every part of her body that he could, even allowing his hands to wander towards those bits that the sun wouldn't reach, he didn't hear any complaints from her so he carried on his ministrations until he'd finished coating her entire body in the protective lotion. "All done sweetie," Sam said as he climbed off her and swooped down to kiss her exposed neck.

Jane rolled onto her back and smiled up at him, "thank you baby," she replied, "now it's your turn."

She patted the space in front of her and wordlessly, he complied, sitting himself down and bracing himself for what was to come. She started off by gently kissing and caressing the whole of his upper body, planting kisses upon his masculine torso before squirting some of the cream into the palms of her hands and then kneaded it into his upper body, ensuring that he'd be protected from the harmful rays of the sun.

When she'd done, Sam leant forwards and laid down beside her, sharing the one sun lounger, he draped his arm over her waist and pressed his lips to her shoulder. "Baby," he murmured softly to her.

"Yeah Sam," Jane replied.

"I wanna get to know you a bit better, let me ask you some questions, so I can know you, properly,"

She turned to face him, propped herself up on her elbow and smiled warmly at him, "course you can, as long as I can ask you some too,"

Sam nodded, "you know you can ask me anything," he replied.

"You first,"

"OK," Sam took a deep breath before he asked his first question, "Tell me one thing I'd be surprised to learn about you?"

"Hmmm," Jane started as she contemplated her answer, "I think you'd be surprised to know that you're only the second guy I've been with since my marriage broke up, the last relationship I had was five years ago. It took me over four years to move on from my divorce, I just had this preconceived idea that every guy I'd meet would end up cheating on me and leaving me for a younger model, like Jake did."

Sam looked at her, it was clear to Jane that he was surprised by her admission, "I'd never have left you if I'd been in Jake's position, I know when I've got someone good by my side," he replied, "now, come on, you ask me a question."

"Ok," Jane spoke, thinking up a question before continuing, "are you spontaneous?"

"Is spontaneity important to you?"

"Stop answering questions with questions Carmichael, just answer," Jane said as she playfully slapped his arm.

"OK, OK," he relented, "I like to surprise the ladies that I date, show my appreciation for them in ways they're not really expecting so yeah, in that sense, I guess you could call me spontaneous."

Jane sighed contentedly, as though she was pleased with his answer, "I've never been with a spontaneous guy before, Jake wasn't like that at all. I guess I just wanted to know what to expect from you, whether you'd be anything like Jake,"

"From what you've already told me about him, I can say that I'm nothing like him, I appreciate you for what you are Jane, I don't think he did,"

"You're probably right," Jane agreed, "can I ask you another question?"

"Of course,"

"What would you rather be, good-looking or rich?"

"That's a good question," Sam mused, "I'd probably rather be good-looking because it doesn't take a pretty face to make a lot of money, there's probably quite a few ugly millionaires out there," he added, the last bit caused Jane to laugh out loud, "I'd also say that I am quite rich, not just in terms of money, but in terms of the fact that my life is rich with love, love from my sons, my step-daughter, I'm happy with it like that."

"You know what Sam?" Jane questioned, "I think you're both, good-looking and rich."

"I don't think so," he tried to argue, "I'm average looking, at best."

"Are you kidding me?" Jane questioned incredulously, then lowered her voice to ensure that he got her point, "you're the sexiest guy I've ever been with."

"Really?" Jane nodded her head in answer to his question, "maybe you're right, perhaps I am both good-looking and rich."

"I think you might be," Jane murmured, pressing her lips gently to his before pulling away, "I have another question for you."

"Go on, ask away,"

"If you could choose, how would you like to die?"

"Oh…Now baby, the answer to that one is simple, with you," Jane melted, she couldn't help herself, he just had this way with words and women that made her putty in his hands, unable to resist his charms. "Now…can I ask you on final question?"

"You may,"

Deep down, Sam knew he was perhaps taking things a little too far with this next question but he wanted to know her answer, to see whether she thought as much of him as he did about her, "where do you see the two of us being in five years time?" he asked his question rather tentatively.

Jane looked at him, he knew she'd picked up on the hesitancy in his voice but she didn't say anything about it, she just assumed he was slightly nervous about how she was going to react to the question, "in five years time," she started, "I'd hope that we'd still be together, hopefully married, living together in our recently refurbished house back in Santa Barbara, I know New York's your home and everything but it'd mean the world to me if you did decide one day to come and join me out West."

Sam smiled; he could hardly believe she'd given him the answer that he was hoping she would, he felt the same too, he just couldn't tell her that yet, in case he scared her away, "I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured to her as she rested her head upon his chest and cuddled into his masculine chest.

She looked up at him, "you'd like that too?" she questioned.

"Yeah baby, I would,"

* * *

**Comments please :D Reviews = Quicker updates! ;)**

**xxxx  
**


	8. One Lucky Lady

**Hello darlings!**

**Here's another fast-ish update for you (I'm getting better at this aren't I?). Been on holiday since 6pm on Saturday so thought I'd use my time wisely and write this update for you all :D :D**

**To my Dynamos for always being there to help me out with idea etc… I hope you know how much it means to me.**

**To Shanice, for creating the Taking Chances group on Facebook :D :D**

**To my Beloved Twin for just generally being amazing and writing me lovely reviews :D**

**AND**

**To everyone else who read this story, thank you so much, I wouldn't be carrying on if it wasn't for you.**

**Love you all**

**xxxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: One Lucky Lady**

"I fancy a swim," Jane suddenly announced as she climbed out of his embrace. Sam looked up at her, rolling onto his back as she climbed on top of him, straddling his waist as she did so. "Do you wanna join me?" she continued, as she suggestively adjusted her bikini top, looking down at him all the while.

Sam smirked at her, amazed at how easily it was for her to turn him on, the seductive smirk she gave him was enough for him to realize that she'd felt the stirring of his erection contained in his shorts, "you're such a tease, has anyone ever told you that?" he asked her.

"I think you probably have," Jane pointed out, "are you gonna join me or not?"

Sam smiled at her, pretending to give her suggestion some thought, "no," he replied, "I think I'll just sit here and enjoy the view," he continued, winking seductively at her.

Jane shook her head disappointedly at him, "OK," she conceded, "your loss Carmichael."

She climbed off him and he sat up, watching her wander towards the swimming pool, his gaze inevitably slipped downwards, watching her hips swing from side to side as she moved, he was transfixed, even by that simple movement. Jane reached the edge of the pool and turned around to face him, "are you sure I can't tempt you?" she questioned, smiling sweetly across at him, her fingers toying with one of her bikini straps as she spoke.

Sam shook his head at her but the smile upon his face told a different story, "you make it so hard for me to say no, you know that?" he said to her.

Jane laughed, "that's not my fault," she pointed out, "you're just so damn horny all the time."

"I can't help myself when I'm with you though," Sam admitted.

He watched Jane's face carefully as a slight blush crept across her cheeks, he smirked slightly, happy that his words had such an effect on her. "You're just as bad though," she replied. When Sam didn't reply, she continued, "are you coming to join me or not?"

Sam smirked at her before swinging his legs around and getting up off the sun lounger, "how can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" he replied as he reached her, wrapping his arms tightly around her bare stomach, "you're so beautiful baby," he murmured softly to her, gently nibbling at her ear lobe as he did so.

Jane grinned to herself, "you make me feel so beautiful," she replied.

"That's because you are," Sam said.

He unfurled his arms from around her waist and stepped aside, moving slowly towards the edge of the pool, he primed himself before diving into the pool, coming to the surface soon enough, running his fingers through his now wet hair and staring pointedly, "now…who's going to join me?" Sam questioned. Jane smiled at him as she knelt down, giving him a tantalizing look at her cleavage as she did so. Soon enough, she was sat on the edge of the pool, her toes lightly skimming the warm water in the outdoor swimming pool. All of a sudden, she was taken back in time to the night the two of them had met, when they ended up drinking too much and resulted in her going back to his penthouse and having sex with him in the swimming pool and then the sun lounger. She smiled as she remembered perhaps one of the most passionate nights of her life. "Are you OK Jane?" Sam questioned.

Jane snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice, "I'm fine Sam," she replied, "I was just thinking, that's all," she replied, smiling at Sam to let him know that it wasn't anything serious, or anything he should be worrying about.

"About what?" he questioned as he inched slowly towards her, planting soft kisses upon her legs as he moved.

Jane smiled at him and winked, "the last time we were in a swimming pool together," she murmured softly.

She didn't need to say anymore, she knew that Sam would know what she meant. He smirked as the memory of that evening washed over him too. "I remember that night well," he murmured softly to her.

Jane laughed, "I should bloody well hope so,"

"Trust me, I do," Sam said as she reached for her hands, grasping them in his own.

Before Jane had time to react, Sam had pulled her from the pools edge and into the warm water with him. She squealed in surprise when she finally realised what he'd done, all too late to prevent him from putting his plan into action however. "I was going to get in," she protested, pretending to be annoyed at him for what he'd done, the smile upon her face however, told him that she was anything but angry.

"I'd have been waiting a while," Sam replied, "I wanted you in here now."

"You have no patience Carmichael," Jane said as she draped her arms around his broad, naked shoulders.

"Not when it comes to you," he replied as he leant towards her, pressing his lips softly to her own.

Jane responded briefly before pulling away, "I wanna go for a swim," she pouted at him.

"I'm not stopping you," Sam pointed out.

"I think we both know that's not true,"

"How am I stopping you?"

Jane smiled at him and gazed downwards, his hands resting upon her waist was the only thing stopping her from moving anywhere. She shook her head and reached downwards and removed his hands from her body, "I'm going for a swim now," she insisted.

Sam held his hands up, in playful surrender, "Ok then, off you go then," he spoke.

He stepped backwards, resting his hands on the concrete surface, watching as she swam further and further away from him. Soon enough, he took off after her, swimming over to the other end of the pool to join her. Once he'd finally gotten to within touching distance of her, he grabbed her from behind, pressing hungry kisses to the back of the neck, she smiled happily to herself as moved around to face him, "I didn't think you'd be able to resist for too long," she teased.

"I missed you," he replied.

Jane's heart fluttered inside her chest at his words, she couldn't deny that she was incredibly flattered by his compliments and sweet remarks, this was a lot more than that for the two of them, at least, it was for her, she just hoped he felt the same. "I was only gone about a minute, probably less!"

Sam smiled at her, not bothering to answer because he knew as well as she did that what she was saying was true. He reached out for her, wrapping his arms around her waist, Jane grinned slyly at him as a plan formulated in her mind, she moved backwards so that her back was resting against the pool's edge and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leant forwards and pressed her lips softly to his own, tracing them with the tip of her tongue, waiting patiently for him to grant her the access she desperately wanted. When he eventually did, she immediately deepened the kiss and soon enough, her arms unfurled themselves from around his neck and her hands slowly made their way downwards, caressing his wet skin with her equally wet fingertips. Her hands soon skimmed under the water and reached his waist, her fingers soon found the waistband of his shorts and slid underneath the material, slowly but surely inching the garment downwards, until they fell away. Soon after that, Jane broke their kiss and lifted herself out of the pool, onto the edge and ran away. It took Sam a few seconds to comprehend what had happened but when he looked downwards and saw his state of undress, it all became clear. "What was that for?" he questioned.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "maybe I just wanted to see whether you'd be so eager to chase after me with no shorts on to cover yourself," she replied, winking at him as she did so.

Sam tutted lightly and dived back under the water to retrieve, Jane watched as he did so and smirked as he came to the surface, clutching his shorts. He heaved himself out of the pool and stood at the edge, stark naked. Jane smiled contentedly as he faced her, she was perfectly happy with the view she had at that present moment. He leant downwards and put his shorts back on before moving towards her, "you are a very naughty girl..Adler," he murmured softly into her ear as he approached.

"You've made me this way," Jane replied, "not that I'm complaining."

Sam grinned at her, "and me neither,"

He pressed his lips hungrily to hers, she responded immediately to his advances and he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She squealed happily into his mouth and wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss even further as her hands cupped his face in her hands. He spun her around before carrying her away from the swimming pool, back towards the kitchen. Sam carried her all the way to the bedroom before setting her down on the king size bed. He broke their passionate kiss and gazed down at her, Jane giggled lightly as she gazed back at him, "what are you looking at?" she questioned curiously.

Sam smiled softly at her, "nothing…Just you. Can I tell you something Janey?" he replied.

"Course you can honey,"

"These past couple of days with you have been amazing and, to be honest, I don't think I've ever enjoyed getting to know someone more than I have with you,"

Tears welled up in Jane's eyes as his statement washed over her, making it more apparent that their amazing few days was going to come to an end tomorrow, and she didn't want it to end yet. It had to though, she had commitments back in Santa Barbara, no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't drop all of that to stay here with Sam any longer. "The same goes for me too Sam, these past couple of days have been brilliant and it just makes me wonder how we're going to carry this on when I go back home, it just wouldn't be the same, would it?"

"Shhhh baby," Sam murmured softly to her, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead as he did so, "what did we say? We'll cross that bridge when we come to it, today's is about the two of us living in the here and now, so no more tears, no more sadness, you got that?"

Jane smiled at him and nodded, "got it," she said.

Sam smiled softly down at her, "good…you stay here, I'm going to run you a nice bubble bath, I'll come and get you when its ready," he spoke as he climbed off her and wandered towards the en-suite.

"Thank you baby," Jane murmured softly as she propped herself up on an elbow and watched as he went into the en-suite bathroom.

Sam poked his head back around the door, smiling warmly across at her, "it's my pleasure sweetheart," he replied before going back inside to carry out his promise.

Jane smiled to herself as she allowed herself to go back in time, remembering all the beautiful she had created with Sam in these past couple of days, they would certainly keep her going until the next time they saw each other, whenever that they be, she hoped they'd sort something out before she went back to Santa Barbara later on tomorrow.

She sat up and swung her legs over, getting up and heading towards the bedroom door. She went back downstairs and into the kitchen, looking for some liquid refreshment to accompany their bubble bath. Jane found a bottle of champagne in the door of the fridge and opened it up, pouring the sparkling liquid into the champagne flutes that were standing upon the worktop, ready to be used. As well as the champagne, she'd found a bag of ice cubes too and opened it up, putting a couple of cubes in each of their glasses. Satisfied with her work, she took hold of the glasses and carried them back upstairs to the bedroom. She set the glasses down on the bedside table and lay back on the bed, waiting for Sam to come through and tell her the bubble bath was ready.

Not long afterwards, Sam re-entered the en-suite and leant over her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "it's ready for you baby," he murmured.

Jane looked up at him, "I'm coming sweetehart," she replied, "are you gonna join me?" she questioned, raising her eyebrows impishly at him.

Sam grinned broadly at her, "you don't change do you?" he replied.

She shook her head as she got off the king-size bed and passed him his glass of champagne before picking up her own. Jane grasped his free hand in hers before practically dragging him back into the en-suite with her. They both their glasses down upon the side of the tub and Sam stepped aside as Jane admired his handiwork. The sight that met her eyes as she entered quite literally took her breath away, he'd closed the blinds over the windows, blocking all the natural sunlight that would come through at this time of day, he'd lit candles and dotted them all over the bathroom, their flickering light casting shadows over the two of them. Finally, Jane's eyes caught the bathtub, full of warm water and the scent of the bubble bath he'd put in filled her nostrils, awakening all her senses. "This is beautiful Sam," she finally managed to gasp out loud.

"It's all for you baby, I'd do anything for you, I hope you know that,"

She turned around and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "I do trust me darling, this is amazing," she replied.

"Good,"

He leant towards her and once again, their lips in a kiss, warm and tender to start off with but as their desire for the other began to take over, their frenzy of kisses became evermore passionate. Soon enough, they began to undress the other, removing the few garments that they both had not until they were both naked. Sam broke the flow of kisses and spun Jane around so that her back was to him, he pulled her body into his, pressing his naked body firmly into hers. She leant her head back against his shoulder, gasping as she felt his throbbing manhood pressing insistently into the soft feminine curves of her backside, she blindly reached behind her, playfully groping his backside as he planted a trail of soft tender kisses down the length of her neck. Almost inevitably, his hands found their way to her breasts, taking one in each hand and gently caressing them with his strong, masculine hands before making their way down to her hips, clutching them in his grip. Sam soon broke the incredibly erotic mood he'd set and removed his hands from her body, Jane missed the contact immediately and she smiled as she watched him step into the bathtub, checking him out from behind and not making any effort to disguise what she was doing. Ever the chivalrous gentleman, he held out his hand for her, to help her into the tub with him. He sat himself down and gently pulled her down with him, moving his legs apart so that she could sit in between them. "This is perfect," she spoke softly to him.

Sam moved her blonde locks aside and pressed a soft, tender kiss to her neck, "it is indeed," he agreed, "just the two of us."

Jane nodded in reply. For several moments, neither of them spoke as they savoured the peace and tranquility. All of a sudden, Jane turned around and sat herself in his lap, straddling his waist. They gazed into each others eyes, he was transfixed by her, wondering what she was going to do next, Jane smirked seductively at him, she leant towards him, cupping his face in her hands before pressing her lips to his, gently at first but, as was always the case between the two of them, the sexual energy was too much for either of them to cope with, their tongues continuously explored the others mouth, re-familiarising themselves with the territory inside. Her hands soon moved from his slightly stubbled chin and descended downwards, over his chest and down to his waist, wriggling in between their bodies, reaching for his erect manhood. Jane broke the frenzy of kisses as her hand grasped him and immediately, she felt him grow and at the same time, she felt a similar warmth shooting through her body to the apex between her thighs, she gasped as she felt it but carried on, her fingertips stroking his manhood up and down, causing it to harden even more. Her ministrations were driving him crazy, his feverish, breathless gasps in her ear were enough to tell her that, well, that and the fact that his manhood was responding to her every touch. Sam could barely think but still, he managed to summon enough energy to reach behind him and into his glass, he plucked out an ice cube and held it between his thumb and forefinger, he reached towards her as she continued her ministrations upon his manhood, he started his pleasurable assault on her body. He traced the cold ice cube down her cleavage and then across each of her nipples, pausing for a brief period of time on each, until they hardened and stood up, erect from her breast. Jane gasped as she felt the coldness upon her, the contrast between the cold ice cube and warm body was an immense turn on for he and it only served for her to up the pace of her stimulation upon his manhood with her right hand, she pumped it up and down while she gripped hold of his upper with her left hand. Sam took another cube out of the glass and this time, went for stomach, drawing tantalizing circles upon it with it, by the time he reached the surface of the foamy water, the ice cube in his hand had melted but Jane was still feeling pretty turned on, he could tell because her breathing had gotten more ragged as he'd carried on. She was still working his manhood with her hand and soon enough, he gasped as he felt himself being drawn closer and closer to the point of release. Jane smirked to herself as she heard him and almost immediately, pulled her hand away, as though he'd given her some kind of electric shock. He looked at her, stunned that she wasn't going to help him to his climax, or so he thought. "Baby," he gasped breathlessly, "I was almost there."

Jane giggled lightly at him, "I know you were," she replied, lowering her voice at that point to a seductive whisper, "but I want you to cum inside me."

Those final seven words stunned him, he really hadn't expected that answer from her, but of course, he wasn't going to deny them both that last level of intimacy. The feeling of ecstasy that he experienced after being made to cum by her was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, it was simply mind-blowing. "I want that too," he gasped, finally finding his voice.

Jane grinned, "good," she replied.

She got herself back into position and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close but helping her balance as well. She wrapped one arm around his neck while her other hand grasped his throbbing erection, holding him in position as she raised her hips to meet him and gently lowered herself onto his tip. She soon eased herself down on him, gasping as he filled her up completely, he just about managed to control himself but knew he'd have to hold on a little longer, if only to allow her to reach her climax first, then he'd finally release himself. For several moments, she remained completely still, allowing herself the time to get used to his presence inside of her once again. Soon enough, she leant back towards him, cupping his face in her hands, kissing him passionately as she slowly started to rock her hips, before he even knew what was happening, she'd increased the speed and they were fucking each other, in the bathtub, with the water slopping against the side, occasionally rising over and spilling onto the floor, neither of them noticed though, they were too engrossed in the other to care. He was taking everything she had to give him, pulling her even closer to him with every movement. She tried to stifle her moans of pleasure but the attempt was next to useless, he was groaning too, the sound of him taking everything she had to offer him was very slowly pushing her to the edge and soon enough, she felt the stirrings of her orgasm beginning to erupt inside her, making her aware of exactly how close she to releasing herself. Still, she carried on, upping the pace even further, Jane closed her eyes as his lips left hers and kissed her beautiful, sweat-glistened neck, cementing this memory in her mind, ensuring she'd savour this when they were apart. He too shut his eyes, knowing that the look of pure arousal and ecstasy upon her face would be enough to push him over the edge but he had to let her climax first, before he could release his own. Soon enough, she cried aloud as her body shuddered and her engulfed her, the feeling of ecstasy ripped through her and she could feel nothing else. The shuddering of her womanhood soon brought Sam to his climax as he spurted his warm seed into her more than welcoming womanhood. They both opened their eyes and gazed back at other, Jane was still breathless, her chest rising and falling as she tried to draw in her breaths, her hair was all messed up and sticking to her face but that sight was one that Sam knew he'd cherish forever. "I think we got a bit carried away, didn't we?" Jane questioned, when she'd finally got her breath back, she dipped her hand into the water and pulled it out almost immediately, "the water's cold now."

Sam leant towards her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, "we'd better get you out then, can't have you catching a cold can we?"

Jane smiled at him as he helped her to her feet, then got out first, reaching for a towel and handing it to her. She wrapped the warm fluffy towel around her body as she stepped out of the tub and slowly patted herself dry. She'd watched Sam quickly towel dry himself and wander back into the bedroom, stark naked so she stood in the doorway, watching him bend over and put on a clean pair of shorts. Jane had guessed that the sight she was currently watching now would be something that a million women would pay to see, like everything about these couple of days, she savoured it, knowing that the memories they had created would keep her going after the next day, until the next time their paths crossed.

* * *

**Press the button and review guys, you could have another fast update if you do ;) **

**xxxx**


	9. Perfect End To The Perfect Day

**Hey darlings! I'm back again, with a rather fast update :p Think I should get a medal for this, two updates in less than a week, almost unheard of for me :D**

**Thanks so much for all your support, really wouldn't be carrying on without you guys.**

**Love you all xxxx**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Perfect End To The Perfect Day**

Jane wandered back into the bedroom, the fluffy towel still wrapped around her body. She smiled sweetly over at Sam as she caught his gaze before dropping the towel to the floor, revealing her naked form beneath to his hungry eyes once again. His jaw dropped at the sight before his eyes, his eyes drinking in the sight before his eyes, her perfect body, her amazingly pert and full breasts, her toned stomach, complete with c-section scars, he cherished the sight before him, knowing that after tomorrow, it would be a while before he'd see it again. "Sam…" Jane cut in, breaking through his bubble of thought, "will you please stop staring, as much as I like it, it's really not attractive."

Sam snapped out of his trance and gazed lovingly into her eyes, "you shouldn't flaunt it in front of me then, should you?" he questioned, taunting her, but in a playful fashion.

Jane shook her head, "I can do what I like," she replied before playfully poking his chest, "maybe you should master the impulse not to stare at me everytime I drop my towel, you'll get sore eyes," she continued, grinning wickedly at him.

"I can't help it if I find your body so irresistibly sexy,"

"You'll give yourself another hard-on if you carry on like that," Jane quipped as she gazed downwards at his shorts, noticing the bulge that was becoming even more prominent, "I told you," she finished, almost triumphantly.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" he questioned.

Jane smirked, "go and douse yourself in cold water," she replied.

"You'll pay for that,"

"Will I?"

"Yes, you will Adler," he spoke as he moved towards her.

She stood back and watched as he moved closer, once Sam was close enough to her, he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, lifted her off the ground and spun her around once again, she squealed out loud as she felt his hands moving around to grope her backside, she wasn't complaining though, it simply made her feel better about herself, knowing that he found her so sexy and desirable, especially at her time of life. He put her back down on the floor soon enough, pressing his lips softly to hers as he did so, she responded briefly but he pulled away before she had time to deepen it. "Now…I'm going to get dressed, if that's OK with you," Jane said to him.

"Fine by me," Sam replied as he sat himself on the edge of the king-size bed.

Jane wandered towards her suitcase and opened it up, pulling out a fresh pair of black lace undies. She soon put them, deliberately bending over more than was really necessary to grab Sam's attention, needless to say, she succeeded. Once she'd put on her bra, covering her breasts from his hungry gaze, she bent down, once again, giving Sam a tantalising view of her cleavage, and picked up his discarded shirt from earlier, he obviously hadn't thought to tidy up after himself. She turned around to face him and almost immediately, his jaw dropped once again, "I'm never going to be able to wear my shirts in the same way again," he said.

"Why?" Jane questioned.

"Because you make them look so sexy," he replied, "come here."

Jane did as she was asked and moved towards him, he pulled her down onto his lap and hugged her close. "What do you wanna do now baby?" he whispered, "this is your day, tell me what you want."

"I just wanna cuddle up to you, maybe put a DVD on or something,"

"Sounds perfect to me,"

* * *

For the next few hours, that's all they did, watched DVDs and cuddled up to each other, enjoying their time together before it came to an end.

Jane lifted her head from Sam's chest as Leap Year came to an end and gazed out of the window, it was getting towards early evening and the sun was beginning to set in the sky, she smiled slightly and climbed out of his warm embrace and wandered towards the window, "where are you going baby?" he questioned as he watched.

"I wanna watch the sun set," she replied, "I hardly ever get to see it back home, come watch with me…please."

Sam smiled softly up at her, "course I will honey,"

Jane grinned at him as he too climbed off the bed and joined her by the window, he slid open the door and took her hand, leading her out onto the balcony so that she could get a better view of the sunset. He wrapped his arms around her waist and his chin upon her shoulder as she marvelled at the sight before her eyes, this was something she probably wouldn't have seen had she been back at home in Santa Barbara but that simple fact made her even more grateful that she was here with Sam and not back at home, they had had the most amazing day together today but it wasn't over, by any stretch of the imagination. He knew that the best part was yet to come for her. Neither of them spoke as they watched the sun set over the Hamptons, both contemplating where their relationship was going to go beyond tomorrow but not mentioning anything to the other, remembering their past not to talk about that today, neither of them wanted to spoil the absolute perfection that had been their day. "Thank you so much for to today Sam, it's been amazing and I can't believe you put all this together for me," Jane spoke softly to him as she turned around, draping her arms over his broad shoulders.

"It's my pleasure Janey, I hope you know that," Sam replied, "as for putting all this together for you, it was nothing, I just wanted one day that I could spend with you, and you alone," he continued as he leant across to press his lips softly to hers before pulling away, "but it's not over yet," he finished triumphantly, a soft smirk lighting up his handsome face.

Jane looked at him, smiling back him, "really?" she questioned, he'd intrigued her now, what else could he have possibly planned to make this day any more perfect than it already was.

Sam nodded, "I've got something for you…but first, you've gotta close your eyes,"

"Why?" Jane questioned, narrowing her eyes sceptically at him.

"Baby, just trust me, OK?"

Jane nodded at him and did as she was told, she closed her eyes and almost immediately, she felt every other sense go into overdrive, making her more aware of what was going on around her, she felt Sam gently grasp both of her hands in his own before starting to move back into the bedroom, Jane following dutifully behind him. Sam let go of her hands briefly and Jane's heart began to race, thinking that he was going to leave her here, all on her own. She soon calmed down when she felt his hand brush against her shoulder blade and heard a door sliding close behind her, she surmised from that that they were now back in his bedroom but she was still no closer to guessing what his surprise for her was. Soon enough, she heard another door open and a few movements after that, then nothing. Jane felt him move back towards her and he leant across, whispering softly in her ear, "you can open your eyes now."

Jane did as she was told and opened her eyes, immediately her eyes were drawn to the gorgeous blue dress hanging upon the wardrobe door and her jaw dropped, she turned to look at Sam, "is that for me?" she questioned.

"Course it is, who else would I be buying gifts for?"

"It's beautiful Sam," Jane said as she stepped forward and reached out to touch the fabric, it felt perfect between and she trusted Sam's judgement so she knew that he would love her wearing this, why else had he brought it?

"And there's something else too," Sam finally spoke, breaking the contented silence that had descended.

Jane turned to face him, "really?" she questioned, Sam nodded his head, "show me then,"

Sam reached into the pocket of his shorts and pulled out a box, for one heart-stopping moment, Jane wondered whether he was actually pulling out a ring of some description, deep down however, she knew it wasn't that, didn't stop her from thinking it though. Sam locked his gaze with hers, "I hope you like them baby," he said before opening the box to reveal the most gorgeous pair of silver stud earrings, "I thought of you as soon as I saw them, I couldn't resist buying them," he explained.

Jane was speechless, not a single word of reply, not one, even entered her head, this man was truly amazing and so romantic, she thanked her lucky stars once again for bringing him to her, she had no idea what she'd done to deserve him but she wasn't going to complain about it now. "They're beautiful," she finally spoke, "I really don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything…Just kiss me," Sam replied.

Jane grinned at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer before pressing her lips hungrily to his own, he responded almost instantly to her advances and allowed his tongue to gently probe inside her mouth, intensifying the kiss further. Soon enough, he broke it, knowing that if they carried on, the end product would be inevitable and it'd throw his plans for the rest of the evening into disarray, his plans for the rest of the evening were special so he didn't want anything to put them into jeopardy. "I'm going to go and start on our dinner, you get yourself changed and I'll call you when it's done," Sam murmured, kissing her forehead as he did so.

Jane grinned at him and watched as he wandered towards the bedroom doorway, he turned to face her once more, blowing her a kiss before heading towards the staircase, descending downwards to the kitchen. Once she could no longer hear his footsteps, Jane turned back towards the dress upon the hanger and took it off the wardrobe door, she hooked the dress over her arm and carried the box containing the earrings into the bathroom, closing but not locking the door behind her.

* * *

Sam knocked on the bathroom door a while later, "baby?" he called through to her, "are you ready?" he added.

"The door's open sweetie," Jane called back as she added the finishing touches to her outfit for that evening.

Sam opened the door and not for the first time that evening, his jaw dropped at the vision of beauty before his very eyes, the dress was as beautiful as he had envisioned it, it made her look even more stunning than usual, clinging to her body in all the right places, accentuating all the essential features. "You look gorgeous baby," he spoke softly to her, his mind already being taken over by the scent of her perfume wafting around the room, it was already driving him crazy, God knows how long he'd be able to last without jumping her tonight.

"Thank you darling," Jane replied as she leant across and kissed him gently on the lips, intoxicating him even further, "I think you'll get a nice surprise when you unwrap me tonight," she added, winking seductively as she did so.

Sam took a sharp intake of breath at her last statement, trying not to picture what he was going to see when he inevitably got that dress off of her later that evening. He soon pulled himself together, "dinner's ready...if you'd like to follow me," Sam said when she pulled away.

Jane nodded as Sam reached out a hand, she took it in one of her own and allowed him to lead the way. He led her back onto the balcony, where he'd set out the most beautiful table for two, candles dotted all over and two at the centre of the dinner table. The flickering light coming from each of the candles was just enough, they didn't need any natural light, this was perfect as it was. "It looks beautiful Sam," Jane said as he led her towards one of the two seats, she sat down and, once again, ever the chivalrous gent, he pushed her chair in for her before lifting up the lid keeping her dinner from getting cold.

He'd lovingly prepared for the two of them oysters and steamed asparagus with hollandaise sauce, alongside baked potatoes, leeks and parmesan. The two glasses that that been placed upon the table had already been filled with champagne, he hadn't needed to ask what she'd want, he knew well enough by now. "This is amazing Sam, thank you," she spoke with awe at how carefully he'd planned out their dinner, as well as the whole day.

Sam casually wandered towards the window sill and flicked a switch upon the little radio that sat there and turned the volume dial down slightly. Now that it had been switched on, she could hear the soft, romantic music coming out of the speaker. Sam sat down opposite her and removed the lid to his dinner and they both started eating, talking occasionally in between mouthfuls of food and sips of drink but most of the time, they remained silent, listening to the soft music in the background and enjoying the contented silence that lingered in the air between them.

"That was delicious baby," Jane commented as she reached for a napkin and dabbed any morsels away before picking up her glass and taking a sip of champagne from it, "is there anything you can't do?" she continued, questioning him in a playful fashion.

"That's for me to know and you to find out,"

Jane giggled as she put down her glass of champagne and rested her hand upon the table. Sam reached across and grasped it in his own, their gazes locked as their hands entwined across the table, his thumb gently caressing her soft skin, causing Jane to shiver slightly, she wasn't cold in the slightest, it was him, he induced goosebumps in her, just being in his presence was enough, he didn't even need to touch her. "Dance with me," Sam suddenly requested, as he heard the song change on the radio.

"What here?" Jane questioned. Sam nodded as he got to his feet, clasping her hand tightly in his own, Jane smiled at him, "I can't refuse you, even if I wanted to," she admitted to him as she stood up.

"That's what I like to hear," Sam replied as he took her in his arms and the two of them began to dance.

The two of them slowly began to move about the small space available to them, swaying in time to the soft music playing in the background. They gazed into each others eyes as they moved to the music, Sam gently pulled her in further, pressing her against him, "can you feel how badly I want you?" he whispered softly into her ear.

Jane's lips turned upwards in a smirk as she felt the evidence of his obvious arousal pressing against her inner thigh, "I believe I can," she replied before allowing her dirty giggle to escape, "you didn't calm yourself after earlier, did you?" she questioned.

"I did but seeing you in that dress got me all excited again," Sam admitted as they both continued their movements.

Jane glanced downwards at the cut in her dress, "for some reason, that doesn't surprise me,"

"I didn't think it would,"

She smiled up at him and pressed her lips softly to his, pulling away before he could intensify the kiss. He moved his lips towards her ear and whispered sweet nothings to her as they continued to dance until the song had finished. Sam kissed her hand and gazed into her eyes once more, "do you fancy a bit of dessert?" he question, raising his eyebrows in her direction.

"I know you do," Jane replied, gesturing towards his now obvious erection down below.

"Not that kind of dessert…at least not yet," he corrected himself.

"Yeah…why not…I'm sure I can wait a little longer for my treat," she murmured seductively to him, winking as she did so.

"I'm not sure I can," Sam slowly replied.

"You're gonna have to," Jane joked as she allowed Sam to lead her back into the bedroom, in the direction of the kitchen.

* * *

The two of them descended the staircase and Sam led her away from the kitchen, a move which confused Jane slightly, "the kitchen's back there," Jane spoke as she pointed behind them, despite knowing that Sam already knew that.

"I know that baby," he replied as he opened the door to the living area.

Almost immediately, the heat that had built up in the room hit her. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the lit fire in the corner, despite it being out-of-season, the lit fire simply added to the intimate atmosphere he had managed to create. Jane stepped further into the room and saw that he'd sprinkled the floor beside the fireplace with rose petals, to her, it confirmed in her mind that he was indeed the most amazing man she had ever met. "This is amazing Sam," she finally managed to say, his actions has once again rendered her speechless.

Sam smiled at her and kissed the top of her head, "it's a pleasure baby," he murmured softly to her, "you just sit yourself down…I'll bring the dessert through in a few moments."

Jane nodded in his direction and did as she was told, sitting herself down on the rose petal covered carpet as Sam wandered back out of the living area and heading off to fetch their desserts. When she could no longer hear his footsteps, she lay back on the carpet, propping herself up with her elbows, she kicked off her shoes too and her toes caught the rose petals underneath, she luxuriated in the softness of the petals against her skin, closing her eyes as she once again, she savoured the peace and tranquility she had discovered at this beautiful beach house, she wondered whether he'd guessed how much she'd love this and that was why he had brought her here but deep down, she didn't really care, he'd brought her here and they'd shared the most perfect and beautiful day together. Soon enough, Sam re-entered the living area, carrying their tray of dessert, tiramisu and strawberries, with a small bowl of chocolate to the side as well. As soon as she spotted the bowl of chocolate, Jane couldn't disguise the smirk that danced across her lips, remembering the last time the two of them had come into contact with a bowl of chocolate. Sam knew exactly what she was thinking because he had thought the exact same thing as he'd spooned the melted chocolate into the bowl. He went to sit down next to her and placed the tray down upon the carpet before the two of them. He reached for the tiramisu he'd prepared for her. "Open up baby," he spoke softly to her.

Jane didn't hesitate in doing as he asked, she parted her lips and allowed him to feed her this beautiful dessert he'd made for her. She devoured the small bit he'd fed to her and soon enough, he followed it up with a fresh strawberry dipped in warm melted chocolate. She bit into that, using her tongue to flick one piece to the back of her mouth and swallow it before allowing him to feed her the other bit. "That was delicious Sam, I love it," she finally spoke once she'd finished the mouthful, "it seems you are a man of very many talents," she softly murmured to him.

"You're not the first person to have told me that," Sam cheekily replied.

"I never thought I would be,"

She leant across and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen it. Jane reached out and proceeded to feed him the tiramisu like he'd done to her. They both carried on like that until there was no tiramisu or strawberries left to eat. "Now baby," Sam started as he moved closer to her, his eyes gazing downwards towards her cleavage, "can I have my proper dessert yet?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows seductively in her direction.

"I thought that was your proper dessert," Jane teased him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I meant the one you said I had to wait for…I've waited long enough, let me have it now baby," he practically begged her, "please." he finished, leaning across to gently cup her cheek in his hand while his lips set about caressing her neck with soft, sensual kisses, attempting to weaken her resistance.

Jane smirked at him, "I wasn't ever going to deny you that," she spoke softly to him.

Sam smiled back at her and moved his kisses from her neck up to her lips and kissed her hungrily, she responded to his kiss, draping her arms over his shoulders and allowing her fingers to work their way upwards into his hair, threading it through her grasp. His hands moved slowly up and down her spine, trying to locate the zip upon this exquisite dress, eventually, he found it and slowly but surely lowered it and his fingers swept underneath the material, expecting to come into contact with the lace of her bra but he got the surprise of his life when his fingers came into contact with bare skin, then the realization struck him, she wasn't wearing a bra at all. Sam thought about saying something to her but decided against it, he had one last area to explore and then he would. His free hand wandered downwards, underneath the skirt of her dress and slowly began to dance up her shins, her thighs and finally came to the area he most wanted to explore, he got the answer to his unvoiced question, she wasn't wearing any panties either. That realisation alone caused his member to stiffen evermore in their confinement, Jane's lips turned upwards in a smirk and she broke the kiss, "someone's getting excited," she playfully teased him.

"Well, what do you expect," Sam replied, "I can't believe you sat there for the whole of dinner and the tiramisu and perhaps more importantly, let me dance up close to you with letting on that you had no underwear on whatsoever."

Jane shrugged her shoulders almost nonchalantly, "I thought you'd like the surprise," she replied.

"Well, I do, I think you knew I would anyway," Sam said as his hand re-emerged from their various hiding places underneath her dress and set about lowering it and eventually, removing it from her body.

Sam's fingers brushed against her naked body beneath the fabric and she gasped as the waves of desire shot through her body, causing her body to involuntarily buck into his. Slowly but surely, he lowered the dress and pulled it off her, leaving her naked below him. Sam hovered over her for about half a minute, just admiring her beautiful body because he knew they were living on borrowed time, they'd be parted the next day and he just wanted to savour the sight while he still could. "I know you're probably getting tired of me saying this Janey," Sam murmured softly to her, "but you're so beautiful, even better like this." Jane blushed at his compliment, "and you look so adorable when you blush too."

"Sam…no more talking please…just take me," she begged him.

"All in good time Janey, all in good time,"

She moaned out loud as he gently pushed her backwards, onto the rose petal covered carpet, hovering over her as once again, he admired her naked form once more. Sam reached towards the tray upon which he'd brought in their dessert on and picked up a single rose which, until then, Jane hadn't noticed. He brought the rose up to her nose and once she'd smelt it, he moved it slowly but surely down her body. Sam was transfixed as he watched the petals slide gently down her body, the sight aroused him even more. He heard her breathy gasps above him and he knew she was waiting for him to take it one step further so he did, Sam threw the rose to one side and moved back upwards, pressing his lips softly to her neck and following the trail with his lips where the rose had been not long before, she gasped once more as she felt it and arched her back towards him, pressing her breasts further into his chest. He continued downwards until he reached her stomach, Jane's fingers threaded themselves through his hair and pulled him back upwards, pressing her lips hungrily to his own once again. And her hands made their way down his toned chest, brushing lightly against his chest hair, eventually reaching their intending destination, the waistband of his shorts, she struggled to remove them herself and Sam took pity on her, he reached behind him and helped her lower them, eventually discarding them on the floor, alongside her dress. They were both naked now, the only thread of clothing still between them was the silver necklace that Jane had put on to accessorise with her blue dress. Sam soon got himself into position, hovering over her, ready to make his move. He leant back downwards, pressing his lips softly to hers before grasping a hold of his erection, slowly but surely lowering himself inside her. Jane gasped out loud, arching her back further towards him, For several moments, he didn't move, giving her a chance to adjust to his presence inside her, "are you OK?" he softly murmured.

Jane nodded, "I'm fine," she replied as she lifted her legs upwards, wrapping them tightly around his waist, allowing him to penetrate her deeper, "don't stop," she added.

He complied with her demands and began to thrust inside her, slowly to start off with but almost inevitably, she wrapped her arms around, her fingers embedding themselves into his back, begging to him to up the ante, Sam did as she wanted, knowing that she knew he would do anything to bring her the pleasure she desperately wanted. His lips left hers and she moaned out loud, annoyed that she'd lost that contact with him, he soon placated her by pressing his lips softly to her neck and trailing them downwards towards her chest, still continuing his well-practiced thrusts into her more than compliant lower body, Jane met every one of his thrusts with a buck of her hips and he continued his ministrations while his lips and hands worked upon her breasts, massaging one with one hand, taking her beautifully smooth and tender flesh into his strong masculine hand while with his lips and his other hand, he toyed with and teased her nipple into a higher state of hardness, carrying on until it was stood upright, just waiting to be covered with his mouth, who was he to refuse such an open invitation. His lips descended upon her nipple, taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking at it for all he was worth, Jane moaned out loud as he coupled the taking of her nipple with an upsurge in the speed of his thrusts, her arousal heightened at that one movement. He soon swapped around, repeating his ministrations upon the other breast, nonetheless, it still drew out the same reaction in her. Her hands threaded themselves once more through his head, forcing it upwards and causing their lips to once again meet in a heated, passionate kiss. They continued to work each other, slowly but surely pushing the other to the brink, Jane's back began to arch against him once more, indicating that she was nearing her climax, he was too but he wanted her to climax first. Sam held her as her legs began to tighten around his waist, making him even more aware that she was ready to descend into the abyss of sexual heaven. Her release came soon enough, his gentle thrusts into her womanhood saw to that, "Oh God….Sammmmmmmm!" she squealed in complete and utter ecstasy as he finally made her cum.

Her womanhood clenched tightly around his erection and her hips continued to buck against him, she was in too much of an aroused state to even think of controlling the way her body was reacting to this incredible sensation. That was all it took for Sam to follow her into that abyss, her movements caused his ejaculation into her smouldering core. Jane buried her head into the crease of his neck, allowing her arms to remain draped over his shoulders as she caught her breath, "are you satisfied now honey?" Jane said once she'd recovered.

Sam withdrew from her and propped himself up beside her, he grinned happily in her direction, "very," he replied, "you're so sexy Janey, I can't believe that you're here with me."

"Trust me," Jane said as she shuffled towards him, cupping his face in her hands, pressing a soft and tender kiss to his waiting lips, pulling away before she continued, "there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Sam smiled at her, resting a hand upon her shoulder as he moved forwards, pressing his lips softly to hers, she deepened the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth as hers lazily explored his own, they carried on the slow, leisurely kisses until her broke away, "get dressed baby, we're going for a walk," he suddenly said.

"A walk? At this time of night?" Jane questioned.

Sam nodded, "the beach is rather beautiful at this time of night,"

Jane smiled, "OK, you've twisted my arm,"

Sam grinned as he sat up and put his shorts on, Jane sat up and pulled on her dress, she stood up and attempted to smooth out the creases on the material. She threw a seductive glance at Sam over her shoulder, "can you zip me in please darling?" Jane softly murmured to him, blowing him a kiss as she waited patiently for him to answer.

"Come here you," Sam replied as he beckoned her over with his finger. She moved towards him and turned around to that he could easily access her zip. He took hold of the material and slowly trailed the zip upwards, allowing his fingers to brush against her skin, causing a gasp to emanate from her zip. Sam soon had her zipped into the dress, finishing up with a gentle kiss to her neck.

"Thanks baby," she said as she bent downwards, causing Sam's eyes to almost pop out of his head once again as she put her shoes on.

"come on, let's go," he finally said, grasping her hand in his own, she entwined her fingers around his own and followed him towards the door.

* * *

"This is beautiful Sam," Jane marvelled as the two of them walked hand in hand along the pristine gold sand, their shoes in their free hand.

"It is pretty special yeah, I guess you can see why I brought you here now," Sam replied.

"I can, it's amazing, I love it here,"

Sam nodded his head as he let go of her hand and draped his arm over her shoulder, "I so wish you could stay longer baby,"

"Believe me Sam, if I could, I would, but I can't. My kids are due back tomorrow, Luke's back at the end of the week and I have things to prepare," she said regretfully as she cuddled into his embrace.

"I completely understand Jane, you're welcome back here anytime you like, you know that,"

"I might have to take up that offer if this is the way you're gonna treat me whenever I turn up,"

Sam smiled at her as she leant towards him, reaching up on her tiptoes to press her lips to his own, he lifted her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist, deepening the kiss, the night sky behind them and the waves crashing against the sand created the perfect atmosphere for the two of them, he so badly wanted to take her right there on the beach but resisted the temptation. They both pulled away and grinned at each other, despite knowing that their smiles were masking a hidden sadness, Sam wrapped his arms tightly around her and carried her the rest of the way across the beach and back up to the beach house.

* * *

"I know I've already said this before Sam," Jane said as she climbed into bed wearing the purple silk nightdress he'd specifically chosen out of the small assortment of nightwear she'd brought with her, "but thank you so much for today, it's been one of the best days of my life."

"It's my pleasure baby," Sam replied as he wandered back into the bedroom, absolutely stark naked, Jane smiled dreamily as she watched him climb onto the bed and crawl on all fours towards her, pressing his lips softly to her own, breaking the kiss before climbing into bed beside, "you deserved a special day."

"You certainly gave me that," Jane spoke with conviction, she turned around and gave him one last kiss, "night night Sam."

"Goodnight baby," he replied as he briefly reciprocated their kiss before turned away from him and switched off the bedroom light beside her.

Jane rested her head upon the pillow and Sam wrapped his arms around her, pulling her towards him so that they were spooning. His lips pressed soft, slow, continuous kisses to her kisses until they both drifted off to sleep, neither of them looking forward to what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update :) You'll have a little bit of a wait for the next one, back to work on Tuesday so won't have as much free time on my hands :(**

**Will do my best to have one ready as soon as I can.**

**xxx**


	10. PLEASE READ NOT A NEW CHAPTER

**Hey guys!**

**I know I should only be using this to add chapters to the story but I think this is the only way that I can guarantee that I get this message out to everyone that has read and loved this story as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**As much as it pains me to do this, I am considering moving this fic off this site and onto its own livejournal page instead. It's been on my mind for a little while now but having read through what I've planned for this story so far last night, I realised that I'm not going to be able to continue posting this on here for much longer without having to edit it for uploading. I don't wanna have to edit it so I think the only option open to me is moving it onto livejournal.**

**So, I guess the purpose of this post is to ask for your opinion, would you like an edited version of this fic to continue being posted on here or, would you prefer the full, unedited fic on livejournal? I have posted a poll on my profile here and it would mean so much to me if you voted, so I can see what you think of the idea and also so I can come to a decision of my own.**

**Of course, if you are interested in following Jane and Sam's fortunes on livejournal, you can let me know by either dropping me either a review or a PM on here, or you can email (both my email addresses are on my profile) and I will let you know where you can read it, so you don't miss out.**

**Please let me know what you think guys, I'd really appreciate the opinions :)**

**Love you all**

**Gem xxx**


	11. NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**Hey guys!**

**Just another quick message to say that as of now, I will no longer be posting my Taking Chances updates on this site, all updates will be posted to my Livejournal page instead.**

**If you wanna read more of this story, either drop me a review or PM me and I'll try link you to the journal where all my future updates will be posted.**

**I love you all and I hope that at least some of you will be following this fic over to LJ**

**Gem xxxx**


End file.
